Ever ever after?
by Lealfaithful
Summary: The Kings and Qeens are back in England, and Susan can't forget Caspian. Then Caspian comes to England, and everything seems to be well at first. Then something odd happens, and everyone starts to break. Susan/Caspian Peter/Lia
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of the characters, because if I did I wouldn't be writing this! DUH! **

_**xXx**_

"Ms. Susan!"

Susan shook awake, and looked around. The class was looking at her, and her teacher in front of her. All stares were piercing, but mainly the teacher's. Susan griped her hand lightly into a fist. They would never understand. The pale light from the classroom window was oddly blinding. Susan wondered what she had been thinking about. She sighed, _Narnia. _Would she every get it out of her head? That land of magic and faith. In front of Susan, her history teacher stared with a 'shut up, and listen' look on her face. Susan would have preferred a certain Narnian Prince to be staring at her.

She glanced at Lia next to her. Lia was her best friend. She always had that charming smile that let Susan remember this world wasn't so horrid. The visions of Narnia crept slowly back into her mind; the crisp air, the blink of sparkling light. Tap tap tap, Lia's foot reminded her. That meant, 'Narnia again?'

Susan sighed silently. She raised her eyes to look up at the teacher, "Yes?"

Her teacher began to walk back to the front of the room, "Please, Susan, stop daydreaming, and pay attention in class! Or I will be forced to take action!"

"Yes, Ma'am," Susan replied, letting the bland words slip off her tongue.

_**xXx**_

Soon the ball rang and Susan hurried out of class. All Susan could think about was how no one knew. No one understood. Her siblings did though. Yes, the ones who traveled to Narnia with her; the Kings and Queens. At that moment the mention of being a queen in Susan's mind seemed far away. Just as lost and mythical as the stories in the fairytale books from when she was younger. Sometimes, she still read the stories to Lucy. Edmund and Peter both pretended not to care, and protest whenever she read, but Susan knew from the slight lean in their posture and spark in their eyes that they enjoyed every word. Now, it seemed, there was less magic in those stories.

Lia found her way through the crowd of students to reach Susan's limp side. Susan looked at her friend, wishing Lia knew could know what she was feeling; like she had lived a thousands years, like everyone she had cared for had died.

"Susan, please," Lia pleaded. Well Lia's plea was much more forceful then any plea. Sometimes Susan could have sworn _someone _would see the royal resemblance, "You must stop, or you'll end up an old hag with the skin hanging off her bones. No- worse, you won't have anything left."

"Oh, but it just keeps coming to me! I see the castles, rivers, the fauns, centaurs, and-" Susan paused, "_him_"

Lia looked at Susan. Her little French tongue moving fast over her words, "You know, someone said 'it's better to loved and lost then never to have loved at all', but I think whoever said that never loved before."

Susan laughed then looked up at the ceiling, "Yes, I guess your right. Still it was just so…" Susan couldn't think of a word to describe Narnia and the people who lived in it. She especially didn't find words for Caspian. Susan could barely think of his eyes without feeling like daggers where raiding her heart.

Lia sighed, "Come, let's get to A&D (art and design) now. No use getting my brother's picture out of your head."

Susan had almost forgotten that Lia was Caspian's sister. The way she was so cool about their love, unlike Peter. They also looked barely alike. Lia had light chestnut hair and bright blue-green eyes, and Caspian had raven black hair and deep brown eyes. Once, when they were in the castle halls alone, Caspian had descried his mother and father. He way Caspian talked about them, with a soft voice, almost like he was whispering to them, made them seem real before Susan's eyes. He seemed to resemble his Father. '_Dark and majestic, like the way a raven sores in the night, but with a kind heart. His smile was warm and strong, it always made me feel safe' _he had told her. And Lia was like their mother. She had been beautiful, he said, eyes could have been mistaken for the moon themselves. They were light blue, and her hair a long deep brown. Susan wished she could meet these parents. Anything she might have felt toward them was dropped and all was left of curiosity.

Susan snapped her head up as sun slammed into her face. She hadn't noticed Lia had opened the door. _I am tuning into Lucy, _Susan thought. Suddenly there was impact, _No, worse then Lucy. _Lucy at least had some since of direction.

"Get _off _me!" Screamed the voice Susan had run into.

"Sorry Morgan," Lia said without much of a _sorry _tone.

She stepped back. Susan stared at a girl with her blonde hair in two braids pulled back. Both Susan had to admit that Morgan was pretty, but she rather see that stuck-up nose in the mud.

Morgan turned her face away from Susan, "Watch where her going. I do not want filth running into me."

"_What?!" _Lia yelled slightly, "Who, of all people, should never talk to her like that she is-" Susan's eyes widened as Lia rambled then paused. Susan knew that she was going to say 'the Queen of Narnia' "-and equal."

Morgan snorted, then inquired that she wasn't going to lower herself by being in their presence. Susan was sometimes scared for Lia, thinking that bit of information would slip out. It wouldn't be a horrible thing, not as if anyone would believe it, but….still.

They continued to class, Susan still thinking of Caspian

_**xXx**_

After class Lia reminded Susan that they'd agree to meet the rest of her family. Well, _their _family, not completely though. About five years ago, the church was trying to find homes for foster children. Their parents agreed to take one in for a while. That is where Lia came from. She told them the story of living in France and her Aunt dieing. Her parents, she said, had died. Lia never said much about them, but now Susan knew. Lia never got almost any attention from want-to-be parents. That is why she had been there so long.

"Susan!" Lia suddenly yelped. Susan stopped, annoyed that everything seemed to surprise her today, "We only have a minute. _Aller!_"

Lia sped off into a run. Susan sighed and followed, once she reached Lia she hissed, "How did you even know that?"

She turned to give Susan a quick smile, "After sneaking around your whole life, you figure how to install a clock in your head."

Finally, they reached the garden. It was practically abandoned. Every once in a while some students would come walking though, but it was too much out of the way between the schools. There where brick walkways and three foot brick walls along the side. Flowers, trees, and bushes grew tall, giving a floral cover to the garden. The schools didn't send gardeners here anymore, so the plants grew wildly all around. A few years ago, Lucy became upset about the plants killing one another and never maintaining order. Weeds grew out of all control. Lia had secretly arranged to meet Lucy here and garden. Soon enough the whole family knew and would help the two at times. Right now, as Susan saw, the garden was almost as perfect as Narnia.

"We're there!" Susan panted, as her siblings came into view from around the corner. Peter and Edmund were sitting on a low wall that ran along some lilac bushes and Lucy on a bench by some snow drops.

"Great now that every one is here…" Edmund jumped up. Susan loved her younger brother, but sometimes she wondered if there was something wrong with him. She knew there wasn't, but he was always a little strange.

Peter got up too, his serious face causing Susan to look away, "So any news?"

Lucy sighed, "Horrible history test! I put down that Telmorines started World War 1, by invading a neighboring country!" Everyone laughed at this, they all mess up in history, getting confused with Narnian history.

Lia sighed, "Same old same old. No evil Witch has showed up yet." Peter sat back down and smiled, "Nor has any murderous king taken power."

Edmund and Lucy looked at each other quickly like they where in trouble. Peter and Lia didn't notice, but Susan now could tell there was something amiss. Lucy stood up and said, "Um, well it seems like we're done here. Good day everyone!" she gave one last look to Edmund then skipped off. Everyone said their 'good night's and Lia her '_bonne nuit_' and they left.

Susan hated the weight on her chest, like someone pushing her lungs down. _So, this is what a broken heart feels like?_ For some reason, she couldn't think it true. After reading books about being separated forever, to lovers whose paths only crossed once; the characters always had that since of hope there in their love. With Susan, there wasn't any hope in this love, only misery.

That night Susan rolled around and just couldn't get to sleep. Soon she drifted off…

_Susan looked around her. There was a shadowy figure in the distance. The figure looked at her and started coming forward. She glanced around as the scene faded into a hazy view. Narnian. Susan was still unsure of who it was, "Tell me who you are!" _

_The figure stopped where he was and started to run the other way. "No wait!" Susan yelled, "Who are you?" _

_Suddenly, Susan looked around her, everywhere there was Narnia. She'd seen this all before… a battle she'd fought in, an exploration, and a…kiss. She now saw herself with Caspian. Her siblings and Lia were stepping away from Alsan into the door. _

"_No! Don't walk through that door!" she yelled to herself. The other Susan took a step in._

"OUCH!"

Susan's eye opened wide. Lia stood above her, fully dressed and, as usual, looking stunning. Susan sometimes wished to look like Lia, but Lia's attitude made up for it, "Get up! Class starts in 20 minutes! Today we have to cross the whole campus to get from History to Algebra."

Susan blinked slowly. Her dream! What was that? What was it suppose to mean? Or was it just a dream? "Couldn't we just skip math, Princess?"

She knew Lia hated being called Princess, so she and the others constantly called her that. Lia scowled, "Just because you're broken hearted means nothing to the teachers. Get up."

_**xXx**_

After math, the girls walked out the ornate front door. Susan was feeling like punching something after the teacher lectured her on her on being ignorant for, again, she'd daydreamed the class away. A boy from the school across the street walked up to them, "There wouldn't be Math today. The Professor's wife is having her baby, so he left and took the day off."

Susan smiled at Lia. _Yes! _She thought. Lia smiled back.

The girls walked over to sit on a bench on the school yard. Lia had claimed Susan had to sit and breathe for a moment. "So, I-" Susan.

A red haired girl ran up to Susan and Lia, "Oh my god! Have you seen him?!"

Susan looked at Lia thinking she might know what she was talking about, but Lia looked as puzzled as Susan was. Lia shook her head to the girl her, "Who? Make more since Sara, or we'll walk away and leave you in her state of shock."

Sara gasped, "You mean you haven't heard about him?"

Susan was getting annoyed. She never really has much patience now, "Yes, Sara, that's why we are asking you!"

"Well, there is this really amazing- well, I mean not _amazing _but close enough and all-" Sara flustered, "Just this new boy on campus, over there on the East wing- and he is so nice and well, you get it. So I was thinking that, see now, I-"

Lia started to laugh, "Great! _Au revoir_, Sara!"

Lia started got up and stared walking to the East side. Susan run up to her, sick of toying after Lia today, "Wait! Where are we going?"

Lia smiled, "To find the new boy, _bête_!"

Susan followed Lia as she walked around campus, "Why are we doing this?" Susan asked.

Lia smiled mysteriously, "Well, if I thought if you saw this new boy then…"

Susan looked at her friend in all disbelief, "You're playing me!"

"_Désolé!"_ She laughed, "No."

Susan couldn't believe Lia thought that some… some _boy _could just make her forget about Caspian. It was just unspeakable.

"Susan!" Susan turned around and Morgan and her group of friends walking up to her smiling. "What?" Susan hissed, wishing each would sail away and never come back.

Morgan's painted on smile faded, "You know the new boy? Well, he's mine so don't even think about even talking to him."

Lia brought another scowl to her face, staring at Morgan tastelessly. Susan sighed, "Trust me. I really don't even know his name, Mor-"

Suddenly a sweet smile slid across Morgan's face, "Hellooo…" Lia and Susan turned around.

Susan's mouth dropped. "Hello," a man said with a Spanish ascent, walking closer. He stopped and blinked, "Susan."

"CASPIAN!" Susan yelled, ran up to him, Lia on her heels. Brought her arms around his neck, close to tears. Caspian kissed her. It was similar to the one they shared when she left Narnia but this had no sadness but excitement instead. Susan heard gasps behind her. She and Caspian broke away.

"Caspian!" Lia stared in complete disarray. She wiped the shock from her face, smiled, and hugged him.

"But I don't get…" Susan said breathlessly. Caspian smiled, with his eyes sparkling in excitement, and whispered, "Not now.

"Don't even know his name, huh?!" Morgan yelled. They turned back to Morgan. Lia looked as if she could punch Morgan in the jaw and easily rip her dainty arms from her body (which she in all seriousness could). Susan stuttered hopelessly to Morgan, searching for any words. Emotion flooded through her body, happiness filling most.

Lia turned back to Caspian. "How did you even-!" She face fluttered back into anger, "-and you didn't tell me?"

"Consider it a _surprise_," He laughed to himself.

Morgan was confused. She screamed in a whine, "How do you all know each other?!"

Caspian replied calmly, "I'm Lia's brother." Lia continued Caspian's words, "-and Susan beau!"

There girls behind Morgan murmured. Morgan tried to regain her cool, "Um, Well, then… I'll see you soon. Good day." Morgan walked off the other girls after her.

Susan breathed hoarsely in happiness, turning to face Caspian. He and Susan stared at each other for a long time.

"Kiss already, _fais-le__!_" Lia yelled annoyed. Susan laughed and fell into Caspian's arms, "You're here at last…"

_**xXx**_

**Well this is the story. Pathetic I know, but tell me if you want me to keep going. Let me explain to you who Lia is really, though Susan mainly got it all: she's Caspian's sister but Aslan took her from Narnia at a young age and let her live in France in our world. Now every year Lia goes back to Narnia has if it's been and few years there. In our world her 'parents' died in the war and she was put into a foster family in England (Susan's family). She never told them about her Narnia, as they never told her about their first 'adventure' in Narnia. Neither find out till a year later. I felt I needed to put a bit of a twist to the story. Please review, thank you!**

**Leal**

**French words used:**

_Aller = _go

_Bonne nuit =_ good night

_Au revoir_ good-bye

_Bête = _stupid, silly

_Désolé = _sorry

_Fais-le = _do it


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep, I know I'm continuing… well, at each chapter I'm going make it from a different main character's point of view. Last time it was Susan and I thought Lia would be good for the next chapter. Plz say who you want to be in the next one! Thanks for R&R-ing!**

**Leal: sigh mm… who should do my disclaimer…?**

**Lucy: oh, oh! Me! Me!**

**Leal: Why?**

**Lucy: Ah, well _Edmund _got to do it last time!**

**Leal: That's, well, um, ok, do my disclaimer.**

**Lucy: Leal does characters, no wait I mean, Leal can't own them because, ah… how does it go?**

**Leal: Um, well how 'bout, 'Leal doesn't own Narnia or it characters, or the song Eve ever after (yet I like that song and I sound good singing it), but she wishes did, then she'd be rich and she deserves to be 'cause she's awesome!'**

**Lucy: Er, no, let's stick with 'Leal doesn't own the Chronicles of Narnia or it characters, nor the song Ever ever after, only Lia and the other few school girls.'**

**Leal: Grrr, fine but mine makes more since.**

Lia looked up. Ugh, school. She wasn't in Narnia, but in History. She felt sick to even think about she boring past of England or France (her home country). She rather study the Old Narnia back at the castle, if she'd to study history at all! She sighed and listened to the teacher.

"Pop quiz!" The class groaned, Lia and Susan loudest of all.

After the quiz was handed out, Lia looked over to Susan. It was a no dip concept that they hated History, and Susan day dreamed more than her, but Susan's eyes where glassy and gassing off into the distance, dazzled. Lia stared at her. The emotion in her eyes was powerful, shining with loving and understanding. Her waves felt thin and distant like she wasn't physically there.

BONK!

Lia slid her book off her desk. _C'mon, c'mon wake up, Susan!_ She thought. Susan jerked and looked around quiet jittery. She stopped and stared at Lia. "Sorry!" Lia said to the teacher walking toward her, "Um, it slipped…" She said quietly. She hated speaking in front of the class, her French accent vivid and clear.

"Yes, Lia, we all see that, pick it up. Class, back to your quiz!" Susan nodded to Lia a thanks.

Class was finally dismissed after the horrible quiz. Susan and Lia walked away till no one could hear them, "Thanks for saving my butt." Susan inquired.

Lia smirked, "No prob! Maybe next time you _will _listen! I'm done saving you." Susan looked at the ground, "Sorry…" Susan paused, "Weird, I can fight and save myself in a bloody battle with a bow, but can't save myself in History class."

Lia smiled, "Ya, but no ones fighting in Narnia now hopefully."

Lia suddenly stopped, "Oh my god!" Susan looked at her puzzled, "What?"

Lia, "Caspian!"

The night before Caspian had told them he enrolled in Peter and Edmund school, but they shared campuses so he could be there. He hadn't seen Peter or Edmund there, or Lucy here, and refused to tell them hoe he was there till they where all together. They had to meet at the garden, like the day before Caspian arrived today and he'd meet them there.

"What time is it?!" Lia said franticly to Susan. "Uh, uh…." Susan tried to get her watch out of her bag without thumbing and dropping it, 2:36!" Lia gasped, "We need to get there at 2:40, RUN!"

The girls where on the top floor and the garden was behind the boy's school on the other side. They ran down the stairs, slowing down every time a teacher passed. Soon enough they where at the garden.

"Here!" Susan yelled. Lia looked around everyone was in the same spots as before. Peter said, "Ok, news?" Lia looked at Susan, _where was Caspian?! _"Um…" Susan started "We have a little surprise…" Lia continued. Lucy jumped up, "Yeah! Really? Was is it?!" Just then Caspian turned the garden path corner, "Me."

"CASPIAN!" Lucy ran up and hugged him. Edmund ran up too. "How? What?" Peter's mouth dropped. "Er, Surprise!" Susan said with a cheesy smile.

"So are you going to tell us how and why you're here, Caspian?" Lia suggested.

Caspian nodded and smiled, "Trust me, it's a weird story…"

Lucy looked up at Caspian, "But oh, please! We want to hear about Narnia, and know how you got here!"

Caspian, "OK. But get comfortable. It's a long story."

Lucy went back to her bench. Caspian sat on the wall by some roses and Susan sat next to him her hand in his. Edmund sat on the other wall and Peter keep to where he was on his wall. Lia walked over and sat by Peter. She was eager to hear of her Narnia, brother, and how he got hear. Lia felt Peter tense as she sat down. She smiled at him then turned her eyes to Caspian.

"Well, I guess I'll start of how Narnia is doing." He shifted a little, "After you left I set the law for the Telmorines and the Narnians to live together. About 2 times a week an incident occurred. The Telmorines would be surprised by a Narnian and attack, or a problem evolving money and trade. Soon it was under control and we all lived freely, no fear or wanting. Waiting or yearning. Then again everyday I'd think about the Kings and Queens who saved Narnia again, and gave me my rightful throne."

Everyone seemed drawn to Caspian's words. Lia looked beside her. Peter's face seemed stricken, and his eyes burning. Lia knew he must fell horrible letting Narnia fend for itself, leaving he's only true home. She gazed around at the other children, Lucy, Edmind, and Susan were captivated. She squeezed Peters shoulder, to let him know it was alright. He turned and smiled at her he's gaze saying, _thanks, but it alright, I'm fine. _Caspian continued.

"There were only 1 or 2 wars not much happened other then peace. Soon I was on my death bed. Aslan came to me." He was concentrated on remembering that for a moment. "H-he told me that I could take this little life I had left and create a new one. I'd no idea what he meant though. He told me that a new life but different, people, hopes, and dreams… could only be returned to me" Susan pushed ageist him for comfort. "I asked him what he meant, but he said 'what do you want?' I told him to be with the ones I loved and cared for. To repeat my little time I had… Aslan meekly said, 'then your wish will give you a different life. Let it live on, for only when you die will you be returned.' Then the room around me disappeared and I was here."

Caspian was finished. After a long silence Lucy spoke, "Does that mean you're here forever?" Caspian looked at Lucy. By the look in his eyes Lia knew he'd no idea, but was sure that's what happened.

"I think, Luce, but it's amazing here. Life is so… different here, and I'm with you, Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lia, it's alright. My time in Narnia is up."

Peter finally spoke, "What are we going to do now?" everyone looked at him oddly. "Well, Caspian isn't legal or for that matter existing on Earth."

"Well, I could tell the headmaster he's my brother, because he is." Lia said her French accent strong.

"Yes, but listen, you've a French accent and Caspian has a Spanish accent, they'd never believe that." Edmund stated.

"They could say that their mom was French and their day was Spanish, and Lia lived with her mom and France and Caspian with his dad and Spain." Lucy suggested.

Susan sighed, "But then why'd Caspian stay in England other then visiting."

"If my father was dead in Narnia, why couldn't he be here, no lie." Caspian piqued. Peter thought for awhile, "That could work…"

Lia sighed, "Then in the summer he could come home with us." Everyone nodded.

"Then is it settled how we'll make Caspian exist?" Lia said hopeful that the headmaster was dumb enough to believe them. Everyone nodded again, "I just hope he doesn't have to share a room with Peter when he enrolls." Edmund laughed. "Edmund!" Susan scolded.

"What?" Edmund smirked. Lia stood up and walked over to Edmund.

SMACK!

"Oww!! What was that for?!" Lia moved her hand away from Edmund's head, "Being a smart mouth." Edmund rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it's _true_." He mumbled. Lia sat back down by Peter. Caspian and Lucy laughed.

"We'll talk to the headmaster tomorrow. OK?" Everyone nodded again. Lia got up, "How about at 8:30?" Everyone agreed. Edmund stood, "Well I have to go get some ice for my head." He shot a glace at Lia, "Bye."

Everyone stood themselves and said good-byes. Lia felt a gaze on her has she said her good-byes. "Bye." Peter said to her. Lia smiled, "Don't worry, Peter, you didn't fail Narnia." She paused, "and don't let Caspian get to your head." Peter smiled back. Lia looked over behind Peter. Susan and Caspian where kissing. _Oh, God. _Peter was about to turn around. She didn't want to see his face when he saw Susan and Caspian.

"Um, wait!" Peter turned back around. "Will you please help Caspian? Don't do anything to make him look bad. K? You and him are equals in everyway possible." Lia's accent was strong has spoke.

Peter looked down, "I know what I did was stupid before. I won't let it happen again. I don't want it to happen again." Lia sighed with relief. Relief that Susan and Caspian had stopped kissing and Peter didn't see it, and that Peter wouldn't hurt her brother. "Thanks, bye." She said and walked over to Susan. She and Susan watch Peter and Caspian leave.

Susan sighed, "He is prefect." Lia smiled, "Yea, now lets get back to our dorm, there's a History test."

**This is chapter 2, yeah! I think I'll do the Peter/Lia thing. :D But this still is a Susapian. This story will have a happy ending! But the bad part will come in the next chapter think. R&R plz!**

**Lealfaithful**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yelo again! Thx for the reviews! The last one was short and I spelled a lot of things wrong (I was multi-tasking) I'm sry bout that. The hot-guy thing, lol, well most girls on campus have 2 think he's hot, if not Morgan wouldn't be in my story, and I like having a mean girl! I'm really letting the story write itself… but I hope u like this chapter!**

**Edmund: Peter. Peter! Wake up!**

**Peter: ah? What?**

**Edmund: We have do Leal's disclaimer!**

**Peter: oh… weren't you afraid of doing her disclaimer? yawn**

**Edmund: um, I-I was, I guess… but that was before all the ladies got to see how smooth I am with words.**

**Peter: yawn ah, so let's do it.**

**Edmund: Leal doesn't own Narnia, it's characters, or the song Ever ever after. So don't sew her so she continue and Peter can adore Lia some more!**

**Peter: oh, why I out to, smooth with words, EDMUND!**

**Edmund: um, BYE!**

Caspian still couldn't believe it! He was really in the world of the Kings and Queens of the old, and seeing them and his sister again. Not to mention he was finally with Susan. Every time Caspian looked at, or for that matter, thought of her, he melted on scene. Her hair, her eyes, her lips. Suddenly he thought of what Edmund would say if he knew every time Caspian thought of Susan. '-and let the melting begin!' She was prefect, in Caspian's mind. Her hair was the prefect colour, her eyes the most beautiful thing to look at, her skin the softest touch. The image in his mind was vivid.

Caspian suddenly snapped out of it and looked around. He'd been sleeping in a barn a little bit away from the two schools, but if their plan went well he'd be sleeping in a dorm. He stood up and stepped out side. The sun was in position for about 7:30. Caspian patted his hair and headed for the schools.

Caspian sat down on a bench by the front of the boy's school. A group of girls passed by him giggling. He sighed, he never got girls. He'd go to a school with his uncle for 'political reasons' and girls would giggle at him there too. Lia and Lucy where the only girls who didn't giggle.

"Liking the ladies huh?" Caspian jumped. "Oh my god, Edmund you scared me!"

"Yep that was my first reaction too." Caspian stared at Edmund, _he sure isn't Just here. _"Is Peter here too?" Caspian asked. "He's on his way, said that he didn't finish his homework last night and needed to finish this morning."

Caspian thought, 'homework?' his professor gave him 'homework' when he was little for reading, writing, and other basic subjects, but Caspian mainly worked in his study.

"Here we are!" Lia said as her, Susan, and Lucy came running up to he and Edmund. Caspian couldn't take his eyes off of Susan. She was still as beautiful as every time he saw her. She smiled as she came to a stop in front of him.

"How was your night?" Caspian shook his head, "I'm sorry what?" Susan laughed, "How was your night?"

"Oh, good, quite fine." He said. Why'd he always act so stupid in front of her? Susan sat down by him and kissed him softly, "Hey, schools OK. Now let's make you exist."

Edmund, Lia, Susan, and Caspian got up, ready to go to the headmasters office.

"Oh, mon dieu!" Lia slapped her hand to her head. "What?" Lucy asked. "Where's Peter?" Edmund opened his mouth to repeat what he told Caspian but, "Here!" Peter panted. "Sorry I'm late! I had homework that I-" Edmund interrupted, "We know, we know! Now let's make Caspian exist!" Caspian laughed along with Susan, Lia, and Lucy.

"Come in!" Caspian watched Peter open the door to the headmaster's office. Lia, Edmund, and Lucy walked in. Caspian hesitated. Susan smiled at him, grabbed his hand and pulled him in. "Ah, good morning!" He looked at Peter, "In trouble, much?" Peter looked down Caspian could of sworn he saw Peter turn a little pink. Lia stepped forward and put a hand on Peter's shoulder, "Um, no. We're here to officially enroll my brother." True. Caspian said true or false in his head every word they spoke. Lucy and Edmund stayed quite the whole time.

"Ah…" the headmaster shuffled his papers. "So, um Mr." He paused, "There is no last name here." Caspian looked over to Lia. What had she done? "Um, well we don't really have a last name." True. The headmaster stared at Lia. "OK. Why are you in England?" Caspian thought for a quick moment, "My uncle died so I came to find Lia." Halfway true, _I died, _Caspian thought. The headmaster shook his head, "Ah… so you came here… um, do you mind if I ask, you where born in Spain and lived there all your life right?" Caspian nodded, "Yes." False.

"So then how do you know of Lia? You both where in two different countries and both parents are dead."

Lia spoke up, "We had visits. Are parents died young. Our uncle refused too take me in, but would take Caspian so I became an orphan, and ended up here, but our uncle had us visit, once a year." True- almost. Lia would come back once a year sometimes even in 6 months, but Miraz had little control over, and he refused too kill her.

"Hum…" The headmaster read the paper Caspian had filled out the 2nd day he came here. "It says here you have a basic education, reading, writing, math, ect. But history or social studies is not included."

Caspian glanced over to Edmund and Lucy they couldn't help, but smile and hold in their laughter.

"History or social studies of this world, wasn't include in my education." True, _of this world_. Caspian replied calmly. The headmaster showed no emotion at all. There was a long silence. Caspian felt Susan tighten her grip a little. "OK" the headmaster's rusty voice broke the silence. "I'll add you into the system." Caspian could tell everyone was holding in a sigh of relief. Caspian didn't want to sound to excited, "Thank you, sir."

"Now come back here at 2:00. I'll give you your classes and dorm." The headmaster said sternly.

"Yes, sir."

"Peter," the headmaster began. "Yes?" Peter answered. "You come too. You seem to know Caspian, you'll show Caspian around. You may leave."

They headed out the door, and walked down the hallway out the door. "Oh my god." Caspian said breaking the silence. Lucy jumped up, "It worked!" Susan and Lia started laughing. "What's funny?" Caspian asked "Th-the h-headmaster be-believed us!" Lia laughed. Edmund grinned, "He didn't believe me when I said I didn't a salt to my math teacher's tea."

"That's because you did." Susan smiled.

"Well!" Edmund said sarcastically. Caspian and Peter laughed too. Some girls walked up to their group, "Hello." one of the girls said.

Caspian looked over to Susan, she rolled her eyes. Caspian eyes where stuck on Susan again, "Um, hello?" Caspian shook his head.

"Bon shure, Morgan." Lia spat the name 'Morgan' out like a mouthful of cuss words.

"You weren't class today, girls. Why?" Susan face was sour as Morgan spoke, though Caspian still saw the gentle queen Susan was in her eyes. Susan looked at Lia, "We were helping enroll Caspian." Susan answered.

"Oh." Morgan shot a glance at Peter and Caspian waiting for them to say something, "Hi?" Peter said. Caspian was confused.

"Well, Mr. Schmitt asked me to give you your homework for today." She gave both Susan and Lia papers. "It's on medieval romance, like the political form of marriage and suitors. I copied the chapter from the book since I knew that neither of you had ever had a da-" Morgan paused, "Um, never mind."

Caspian remembered hearing Lucy say to him that Narnia was medieval to England, but without magic, fauns, and talking animals. Susan's face lightened as Morgan said this. Caspian had a quick bang of fear and happiness strike over him.

"Well thank you for the homework, Morgan." Susan said calmly, but obviously annoyed.

Caspian was looking a Susan, but he couldn't help feeling eyes gazing at him. Peter nudged him; Caspian knew that Peter felt watched too.

"I guess I'll see ya." Morgan said her eyes narrowed back to Lia and Susan. Caspian glanced at Edmund and Lucy who where trying not to laugh. Morgan shot one more, quick glance his way then padded off back to the group pf girls she was with before.

Lia and Susan faced Peter and Caspian. Susan face said _Oh my god that girl __**will **__die. _And Lia face said, _What the heck?! _Caspian didn't see why they where annoyed by Morgan. She'd brought them their homework, wasn't that a good thing?

"What?" Peter and Caspian said at the same time. Susan and Lia looked at each other and Edmund and Lucy giggled, but then burst out laughing.

"I hate her." Susan said. "Agreed." Lia stated. "What she do?" Peter asked. "Man," Edmund said through his laughter, "she was all over!" "You are blind!" Lucy walked up next to Edmund giggling.

"Well, my next class starts in 10, bye!" Lucy said skipping off. "And I too got to get an English paper done, because I missed study hall." Edmund said waving and walking off himself.

"Anyone else ready to leave?" Lia said sarcastically. Susan sighed, "Geography." Lia looked at her shivered, "Which teach?" Susan frowned, "Mrs. Gillespie." Lia grunted her teeth, "Ow, she's-" "Yea, I know. But it's not till 8:45."

Caspian and Susan looked at each other for a long time, or for at lest Caspian thought was a long time. Maybe seconds, minutes, years, decades.

"I- ah, got to, um, do something quiet important now, c'mon Peter." Lia said. "What? But I-" Peter began. "Please?" Lia said grabbing his sleeve and giving it a little tug saying _let's __**go. **__Give them some space_. "Um, fine…" Peter followed her half willingly. Lia turned around and gave a quick wink then walked away, Peter close behind.

Caspian couldn't help but laugh a little; his sister always knew what to say or do. Susan smiled, "This is a big change. Isn't it?" Caspian was confused (again) "What?" Susan sighed, "Coming here, being with me…" Caspian shrugged, "Coming to England, yes. Being with you, no." Susan took a step towards Caspian, "I'm happy you're here." Caspian smiled back, "So am I." Caspian leaned toward Susan, grasping her in a kiss. Susan didn't pull away.

They stayed like that for a long time till Susan pulled away very happy, "So this is it!" Caspian just stared at her. Susan grinned, "We are officially dating!" Caspian must have looked very confused because Susan explained, "Dating is where a boy and a girl spend time together because they like each other if it doesn't work out they brake up." Caspian nodded. He thought _people here are so strange…_ but was content with what Susan had said. "Great."

Later that day, Caspian went to the headmaster's office like he'd ask. Caspian knocked on the door, "Come in!" the headmaster's rusty voice came from inside. Caspian opened the door. Peter was already standing there waiting for Caspian. "Here are your classes and teachers." The headmaster handed Caspian some papers. Caspian flipped though them quickly. "Now Peter, Caspian is in your hands, you my leave." Caspian stepped though the door Peter behind him.

"So… What do you want to see first?" Caspian thought for a moment, "Where do you eat?" Peter grinned, "Hungry much?" "Starving!"

"This is it. This is the dinning hall." Caspian looked around, there where 3 long table similar to the one at the castle. "Meals are severed 3 times a day, 6:30-8:00 is breakfast, 12:00-2:30 lunch, and we all eat together for supper, we meet here at 6:30 exact." Caspian thought that was a good layout. "May we eat now?" Peter laughed, "Sure."

Peter sat at the table on the far left and Caspian next to him. Caspian looked around at all the different foods. He only recognized some ham, beef, and bread. Peter put some ham, bread, and pale yellow looking stuff on his plate, "What is that?" Caspian asked pointing to the pale yellow stuff. "Pasta," Peter replied, "It is grinded wheat shaped and cooked, and its good try it." Caspian put some on his plate, picked up his fork and tasted the pasta. "It _is_ good!" Peter looked at his plate, "Yup. And that's escargot." Peter pointed to some stuff on his plate. Caspian thought the word sounded like something Lia would say. "What's ethcarsko?" Peter laughed a little, "Es-car-go. It's snails." Caspian tried some, "I don't think it's bad but…"

Peter took Caspian around the school showing him the classes and his teachers. Caspian was surprised Peter hadn't killed him yet. "What's your dorm?" Peter asked. Caspian looked down at his papers, "Um, it's says, 73." Peter stopped walking, "That's my dorm." Caspian's mouth dropped. He'd be boarding with Peter, which spells trouble x6.

**Yea, cliffie! Well not really… I hope you liked this chappie! (I like –ie words) I think Lucy would be good for next 1. there is going a climax, but a happy ending I promise. sry for the wait, i hurt myself in dance, blah! the faster u reveiw the faster i update, R&R plz!**


	4. Chapter 4

Thx for the reviews

**Thx for the reviews! If u read my story R&R plz!! I repeat R&R!! like on every chappie!! **

**Peter: OK let's do this disclaimer!**

**Lia: Leal doesn't-**

**Peter: where is Susan?! Oh my god! Were in the world is she?! **

**Lia: calm down, peter! Don't worry she told me she couldn't do the disclaimer today.**

**Peter: what? Why? Is she with someone?!**

**Lia: she's with Caspian; she's in good hands, calm down!**

**Peter: calm down, but I-**

**Lia: sigh Leal doesn't own narnia or its characters, or the song ever ever after**

**Peter: but, Caspian, we, Susan I- **

**Lia: for Pete's sake!**

**Peter: ha! But I am Pete, it's my sake!**

**Lia: hope u like this chappie, c'mon **_**Pete**_**…**

Lucy blinked awake. She looked around her dorm, till she saw the clock. 6:00, she stepped out of her bed her night gown at her knees. Lucy didn't want to wake Jenna, her roommate, so she tip-toed across the room. Lucy shook her head; she had a feeling today wasn't going to go to well.

The sky was a little cloudy as Lucy stepped out of the girls building. Lucy frowned, she still had the feeling. She decided to stroll along the ivory building, to get the mourning she kept hearing inside her head. The old building was brick with ivy growing left and right, but was still a comfort remembering the ivy growing up the walls of Cair Paravel. Lucy remembered the talking animals, fauns, centaurs, dwarfs, and other magical persons of Narnia, singing and running; living in peace.

"Hey!" Lucy turned around. A girl about Susan or Lia's age ran toward her. "Hi," The girl said out of breath. "I'm Morgan." Lucy stared at the girl wasn't she the one who gave Susan and Lia their homework?

"Um, hey." Lucy said till pondering if Morgan was the homework girl.

"You are Susan's sister, right?"

Lucy was starting to think this was that girl. "Ah, yeah… I am."

"Great!" Morgan's face crippled a little, but the smirk covered it up.

"What can I do for you?" Lucy said trying to sound innocent and because of her young age, succeeded.

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me, about Caspian." Morgan said not smiling, being serious.

"Um, OK, but why?" Lucy asked knowing this was that same girl.

"Oh, in class, we are supposed to study people from different cultures."

"Why don't you ask Lia, she's not from here, and she's Caspian's sister." Lucy said not wanting to be a part of whatever Morgan was trying to do.

"Lia is in my class, and I well, assumed you might be more helpful," Morgan said innocently. "Tell me about Caspian."

Lucy gave Morgan the main facts. This could help make Caspian exist. "He's from Spain. He lived in town in the south-east corner by the sea." Morgan didn't look sinister as Lucy spook of Caspian.

"He's not completely use to things like running water, cars, and schools like this. It's mainly a remote town, more medieval then anything else."

Lucy tried to remember everything Lia had said about Spain. Lia had been to Spain before with her Earth parent. "His uncle was a political leader, mayor of the town and most land surrounding it."

Before each sentence Lucy thought about what she was going to say. Thankfully she was making stuff up on the spot pretty well.

Morgan nodded, "What is Caspian like, himself?"

Lucy looked up trying to think of the right words for Caspian, "Well, he's noble, loyal, really of the qualities of a king." Lucy smiled, _that's for sure._

"What else?" Morgan asked imagining Caspian in her head.

Lucy giggled, "He can be quiet romantic, but other times very clueless. He doesn't have the greatest relationship with Peter. They fight a lot." Lucy looked at Morgan, "Is that all you need?"

Morgan smiled, "Yup." She took two steps then turned back around, "One more thing, is he really Susan's boyfriend?"

Lucy smiled, this was one question she was happy to answer, "Yes."

"Um, OK, thanks." Morgan turned back around and trotted away.

Lucy looked at the old building again. "Lucy!" Would she ever be alone? Lucy looked to see who called her, "Hey Su."

Susan panted, "How are you?" "I'm fine thanks, you?"

Susan smiled, "That's just it. Caspian is taking me on a date! I'm so happy and existed, but afraid and nervous. Oh, Luce what do I do?" Lucy grinned, "Well first off, be happy! You are going on a date with Caspian. You love him don't you?"

Susan sighed, "Yes, but I want to be prefect for him on this date, just like he's prefect for me."

Lucy stared at Susan. She didn't get this type of love, or how it made people go loony. Not to say Susan is loony, but to say it can stress her out. "He asked you out on the date, didn't he?"

"Yes." Susan smiled.

"Well, I always thought that if someone was asked out on a date, the asker liked the asked. So find a cute dress and be yourself." Lucy said knocking some sense into Susan.

"Thanks Lu," Susan hugged Lucy, "I got to get to class." Susan ran back off to where she came from. Lucy looked at her watch, time for class too.

Lucy walked though the campus. She saw her brothers walk out onto campus in front of her. Peter was more like storming out and Edmund prancing beside him. Had he found out about Susan's date? Lucy shook her head. Peter wouldn't be that mad about a date, would he? Lucy padded over to her brothers.

"No, I don't think I should let it go! I'm not going to-" Peter stopped and started at Lucy. Edmund looked at Peter then at Lucy, "Hey Lu." Edmund said naturally.

"What's the matter?" Lucy said half serious half playfully. She knew Peter had always hated telling her what upset him.

Peter looked down, "Nothing."

"He's mad that he has to board with Caspian," Edmund said annoyed, "which I don't se the problem, its better then having Caspian board with a normal boy."

Lucy laughed, "Is that it? Boarding with Caspian?"

Edmund shook his head, "I said that they shouldn't put them together."

Peter remained silent. Lucy smiled at him. "Boarding with Caspian isn't going to be bad. Not bad at all!"

"Yea, your right but I just feel that-" Peter started

"Hey, who died?" Lucy looked up to hear a French accent. Lia walked toward them smiling. Lucy noticed Peter stuck on Lia as she padded toward them. Edmund hit Peter in the back of the head.

"No one, no one died." Peter said rubbing his head.

"Oh, really?" Lia said playfully.

Edmund sighed, "He's just a little-"

"Don't finish that." Peter interrupted. Lia frowned a little, her eyes both annoyed and caring at the same time. "What's wrong?" she said calmly

Lucy sighed, "He's boarding with Caspian, and doesn't want to obviously."

Lia sighed and smiled slightly, "That's what's bothering you? Peter, how hard is it to board with Caspian? I had to live with him half my life so far." Peter still stared down ashamed about his fit. Lia pushed his head up with her finger so Peter would look at her, "Nothing abnormal is going to happen. There isn't a need for fighting for a kingdom or our lives, therefore no fighting will happen, this isn't Narnia, it's England."

Lucy stared a Lia. Lia hit it. 'This isn't Narnia, its England'. It was true, no matter what, that factor would always apply. Newton couldn't top that. Lucy looked over to Edmund. He was looking down; Lia's words had hit him too. Lucy turned back to Peter. Peter would never go back to Narnia. He'd always be in England never again able to step on the green grass, to take a breath of the Narnian air. Peter wouldn't ever be High King Peter the Magnificent. Same with Susan. She'd never be Queen Susan the Gentle again. Never take another ride along the shores, but Susan had something Peter didn't: Caspian. Susan still had her little piece of Narnia, and more importantly the love of her life. Peter had nothing, in a term of speaking. Or did he? Lucy stared at Lia. Caspian told her that he missed Lia so much when she was gone from Narnia, no matter if their parents where dead or not. Caspian also said that Lia always knew what to do or say, gave him amazingly good advice; she was like a guardian angel. That factor implied almost all the time. Almost.

"Hey!" Lucy jerked her head. Caspian paced quickly toward them. Lia brought her hands to her sides, Peter turned towards the oncoming Caspian and Edmund waved, "Caspian, hi." Lucy shook her head and smiled _awkward timing, much? _"So what I miss?"

"A very beautiful lecture." Edmund burst out and Lucy elbowed him.

"God Lu, it was the truth." Edmund whispered to her.

"Keep that up and I'm not going to be the only one sticking your head in the toilet," Lucy replied. She was always happy to put Edmund in his place; it gave her a sense of authority.

"How is it at school?" Lia asked changing the subject.

"It's going quiet well; your world is very fascinating." Caspian replied happily.

"Great." Lia smiled.

"So when are you and Susan going on your date?" Edmund piped in. Lia kicked Edmund in the shins, but still facing Caspian. Lucy kneed Edmund adding to his pain.

"Date?" Peter stepped toward Caspian, his eyes wide. "Yes, I'm taking Susan out tonight." Caspian took a step toward Peter.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Caspian shook his head, "Because you where going to through a fit like a baby, if you knew." Peter raised his fist toward Caspian.

"Peter, Caspian!" Lia stepped in front of Peter one hand on his chest the other on his fist, facing Caspian. "This isn't the time and it never will be."

"Why don't you people write an angry letters to each other? Stop it!" Lucy yelled at them. Lia, Peter, and Caspian turned to Lucy.

"Listen for once, will you? Peter, no need to go all big-brother on Susan, and Caspian, just take Susan out on the date! Don't go all 'I love her' blah, OK?" There was a long silence between 5 of them there. Lucy never had yelled at anyone before.

"Fine." Caspian glanced at Peter and Lia and walked away.

"Mon dieu," Lia sighed at rest her head on Peter's chest her eyes closed. Peter just stared at Lucy. "Now that was the truth." Edmund said facing Lucy. "Yes, yes it is." Lucy stormed off.

"Yea, Peter?" Peter faced Edmund, "Up for a date?" "What is it you're going to make me do now?"

**I know, I know, but I thought I'd make Lucy tough not just sweet little Lu. Next chappie will be told by Edmund's point of view, watching the date. Btw if u haven't figured it out mon dieu is French for my god. If u want something in the story or thought of something for a character to say just ask. I'll try to incorporate it. Plz plz plz R&R!! I know alot off u don't but plz plz plz! its the button just over there!**


	5. Chapter 5

Susan: yay, the date

**Susan: yay, the date!**

**Leal: yup, I can write something that the characters are happy to do.**

**Susan: oh, come on. You write a lot of good things.**

**Leal: sure…**

**Susan: like… bringing Caspian here, ah, Lu she um, and ah-**

**Leal: nvm let's just do my disclaimer…**

**Susan: Leal doesn't own narnia, its characters, or the song Ever ever after. **

**Leal: yeah I agree… I wish I did, I also wish C.S. Lewis was still alive, but that isn't happening.**

Edmund looked down at his clothing. He was dressed in all black. _Why? Why an I doing this? _Peter convened him to spy on Susan and Caspian. Edmund remembered Peter's exact words.

"_C'mon Edmund I need you to do this!" Peter asked. "Why don't you spy on them? Not to say that spying is right." Edmund retorted. "First off if they find me, well you know what Susan and Caspian would do to me, and you're the spy of the family. A little evil master mind." Peter explained. "Why do you need to spy on them?" Edmund asked shaking his head. "I don't trust them." Is all Peter mumbled. "Fine," Edmund sighed. _

Why'd he say yes? Aw, well. Edmund slipped on his school sweater so he wouldn't get busted for not wearing a uniform. He stepped out the door and headed for the stair case.

Edmund jumped hearing a light _clank_. "Oh, it's only you, Lia."

"Bon sure, miser," Lia smiled, "Who else in these schools are from France?"

"Or royalty." Edmund said brushing off his shoulder. He didn't want to look afraid.

"Oh, shut up. It's not like they can pick us out because we act or look royal." Lia sighed. "So what are you up to?"

"What makes you think I'm up to something?" Edmund replied.

"You're always up to something, Ed." Lia said shaking her head. "Plus it's just like saying 'what are you doing today?'."

Edmund grunted his teeth, "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Lia retorted.

Edmund sighed. He really had to figure a way around Lia. "OK I'll tell you."

Lia smiled, "What?"

"I'm going to go give advice to Caspian for his date with Susan." Edmund said right off the top of his head.

Lia laughed, "Advice? From you? What are you going to tell him, don't pick your nose?" She continued to laugh.

"No! But you shouldn't pick your nose," Edmund sighed, "Just don't tell Peter I'm helping Caspian he'll kill me." Edmund smiled he was good at making stuff up on the spot. Yet Lia was a real good actress, could she tell he was acting?

"Hey, I'm related to Caspian and Peter hasn't killed me yet," Lia grinned. Lia knew Edmund wasn't telling the truth, but he sure could make her laugh.

"Just don't OK, and there is a reason for that. Look here," Edmund pulled a necklace out of his pocket. He'd barrowed it from Lia for his European countries report. He handed it to her.

"Merci, mademoiselle, and I won't," Lia smiled.

"Great," Edmund turned around to continue walking, "Wait I'm not a mademoiselle!" Lia laughed again and strolled off.

Edmund mumbled to himself, "Mademoiselle, bah!"

He stepped up to Peter's and Caspian dorm. Peter told him Caspian would be there by himself. Edmund knocked on the door. "I'm an idiot," Edmund said under his breath.

"You're a what?" Caspian asked opening the door, "Oh, hello K- um, Edmund."

"Um, yea, hey Caspian. Can I come in?" Edmund said.

Caspian started, "Ah well Peter's not here, but I-"

"Caspian," Edmund begin, "just let me in."

Caspian widened the door, and Edmund stepped inside the room. His mouth dropped. "What?" Caspian asked.

"Nothing, I just expecting-" Edmund stopped himself. He was about to say 'a battle field'. The room was perfectly clean, everything completely organized. Peter had his side and Caspian his. Peter's had more stuff, since Caspian come with nothing.

Edmund asked Caspian sitting down on Peter's bed, "Never mind, so where you taking Susan tonight?"

"Ah, just a stroll through the garden," Caspian said looking up then back at Edmund, "So what you need?"

Edmund looked around the room, "To barrow something of Peter's."

Edmund opened the bedside table. He padded though the stuff, a pen, notepad, his wallet, _I could use that, but Caspian would be suspicious, _and a folded piece of paper. Edmund shrugged, "I guess he took it with him, sorry to bother you," Edmund walked toward the door.

"See you Edmund," Caspian said.

"Bye," Edmund said walking away. _That when very awkwardly_, Edmund thought.

"OK, so now to find- Susan!" Edmund jumped. Susan stared at him. Edmund was looking down and bumped into her.

"Hey, Ed. Um, mind me asking what are you trying to find?" Susan asked, bewildered.

Edmund stared at Susan. He'd never seen his sister so, so, ready for a date. Susan had on a black skirt about knee length, a green shirt with black sleeves, and her hair fixed into a curly low side ponytail.

"I-I was looking for, um, a book in winning chess. It's been checked out forever." Edmund said wide-eyed.

"Like it? I had to barrow the skirt from Lia, but it fits perfectly." Susan said observing her clothing.

"Going to meet Caspian?" Edmund asked politely.

"Um, yeah but I wanted to talk to Peter first. Do you know where he is?" Susan asked Edmund. Edmund hated talking to Susan right then. He was gathering information; he was a spy, an undercover spy; undercover as a caring brother, who just was semi-interested in her whereabouts.

Edmund sighed, "Sorry Susan but I was just up there, Peter isn't there and I don't know where he is."

Susan looked into Edmunds eyes. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down. Truth was Peter said he'd be with Lucy or Lia, so if Susan or Caspian got suspicious, he'd have an eyewitness. Every step, every word, every breath of this felt more like a mission than just making sure Caspian didn't hurt Susan. That would just be trusting Caspian and Susan to be together, and seeing what happens.

"OK, wish me luck!" Susan said hurrying down the hallway.

Edmund yelled after her, "Luck!" Why'd she need luck, anyways? Edmund sighed, he wouldn't ever understand love (or just doesn't want to), for that matter liking someone else. Edmund hurried out the school to the garden. Once there he looked for a good bush that would able him to listen and possibly see Susan and Caspian. He chose a thin pine-looking bush. There where a thinning part of the bush where he could make out shapes and moments. Edmund rubbed his forehead, "Why the heck am I doing this?" Edmund knew the answer, but that answer just didn't reveal it's self as a whole piece. It was that hot, sunny day that nothing could go wrong, but then a flash flood happens, destroying everything that stands in its way.

SNAP

Edmund crouched down, _so soon? _He thought. Caspian walked in with Susan right by him, "Wow," Susan said looking at the sky, "Look at the moon."

Edmund couldn't help but look up at the sky himself. The moon was full, but it has a blue-ish glow to it. It reminded him of the moon in Narnia, but this was only a blue moon. He'd seen it on his calendar that morning.

"It's beautiful," Caspian stated.

"Caspian, I wanted to tell you something about England," Susan begin, "It isn't Narnia, but it still has many of the dangers of humanity. You can't trust everyone nor can stay gullible and unwatchful. I'm not saying that you don't know this, it's just that I think you needed to hear it again." Caspian looked down then back up at the blue moon, its silver gaze staring down on his face.

"Are you telling me this because of that blonde haired girl? What's her name? Megan?" Caspian said still staring at the moon.

Susan's eyes went wide, "No! Of course not! Morgan she- I mean why would I-"

Caspian rubbed Susan's hand, "Don't lie."

Susan sighed and looked down, "Lucy said that Morgan asked questions about you. She's a-" Susan paused, "never mind."

Edmund tried not to let a giggle escape. Susan wouldn't cuss. She never had and never will, yet it was funny to see her come close.

"Calm down Susan nothing would ever make me go ageist you. Unless I became possessed which I renown quite impossible in this world," Caspian smiled. Susan leaned in and kissed him. Edmund now had to try not to let puke escape. He listened to the slight wind; something was there around the corner, he knew it.

"Hey."

Susan and Caspian jumped. Lucy stood there her eyes were sore and red as if she'd been crying. _A heart that has been broken can't always be fixed; a mistake unfamiliar will always exist. _The words ran through Edmund's head. The voice speaking the words was familiar, but he couldn't think of who it was. Edmund thought of the words spinning though his head. What did it have to do with Lucy, Caspian, or Susan, even him?

"Lu, what are you doing here?" Susan inquired running up the red-eyed Lucy. Lucy stared up at Susan she didn't seem happy for her sisters comfort.

"I need to tell you something," Lucy whispered. Caspian stood and came over to Lucy.

"What is it Lucy?" Caspian bent down so he could hear her better.

"Edmund is in the bushes," Lucy looked around her. Edmund's eyes went wide. How'd she know? Didn't Peter say he was going to be with Lucy and Lia? Edmund narrowed his eyes at Lucy. Somehow he could tell that wasn't what she was crying about. Lucy isn't _that_ emotional. She was consoling something. By the look of it she'd done something. Lucy's lip quivered like she was about to burst out something. News? What she'd done? Did she see him?

"What the- the bushes?" is all Susan mumbled. Caspian looked around him, "You mean _here_?"

Lucy nodded and started walking over to a bush. She looked around it and shook it. Lucy went down the curved line studying each flower petal till she came to were Edmund was grounded, "Here," she whispered.

Caspian and Susan came over to the bush. Caspian pushed it apart. Edmund could feel his face in full view, "Um, hi?"

**Omg! Edmund was found! Did that surprise you? Didn't think so… Sry this took me so long. I put out 2 of the chapters at a time because I went on vacation** **over my b-day. Can u guess the next character? Peter! Hehe… I know u all hate me right now for making the Peter/Caspian feud, but half of the next chappie is fight then make-up. Happifulness! ****And if u want to be happiful R&R****!**** I know there r like 20 over u who read my story add it to ur fav list, and don't R&R. But yet im happiful u like my story. R&R!!**!!


	6. Chapter 6

I left u confused didn't I

**I left u confused didn't I? hehehehe all shall be reveled in the this chapter! Peter and Edmund getting busted, Lucy's crying, ect. The story takes a turning point here, gasp! Dum dum dum!! **

**Caspian: Time for the next chapter! **

**Lia: so many questions, like why was Lu crying, will Edmund spill on Peter, can Caspian figure out how to impress Susan or is he just a big ball of fluff? **

**Caspian: What?!**

**Lia: JK! Men take being called big balls of fluff seriously…**

**Caspian: Why can't we just continue with the disclaimer?**

**Lia: You can do it, I all ready did, and almost was driven out of my mind because of Peter freaking out…**

**Caspian: Not going to ask… Leal doesn't on Ever ever after, Narnia, or Narnia's characters, wait she owns you, Lia, doesn't she?**

**Lia: Wow, she does… never thought about it… anywho enjoy! **

Peter headed back to his room. Millions of thoughts crowded his head. _Did Edmund succeed? Did something happen to Susan? If Edmund failed did Caspian beat the crap out of him? _He'd been helping Lia on her History, but it was more like she was helping him. It was a good cover for if Edmund was discovered or Caspian and Susan were suspicious he could say he was with Lia. He'd gone to Lucy's room but no one had answered the door, though he could swear he heard something coming from her room.

Peter came to his door. He unlocked it and stepped inside. No one was there. _Caspian and Susan must still be on their date,_ he thought. Peter sat down onto his bed and grabbed one on his books.

!SLAM!

Peter jumped. Caspian was staring at him though the doorway.

!SLAM!

Caspian closed the door, "WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Peter stared at Caspian dumbstruck. Edmund failed! He was supposed to be the little evil master mind! "I what?" was all Peter managed to croak.

"Send Edmund to spy on us!" Caspian yelled back.

Peter looked down, shook his head, and then faced Caspian, "I don't trust you."

Caspian grunted, "How can you not trust me?! I fought along side you in Narnia! I served under you, till you went back to England!"

Peter really couldn't explain what he wanted from Caspian, or why he didn't trust him, "I don't trust you with my sister."

"You trusted me in battle, with your sword, and your country! I love Susan can't you see that?!" Caspian stepped toward Peter.

Peter stood up. Maybe he couldn't see it. He couldn't see love. No. That's not it. Why didn't he trust Caspian? Or he does trust Caspian, but something held him back, "Where is Susan?"

"She's with Edmund, Lucy, and Lia," Caspian said slyly. _Now I'm in trouble, _Peter thought.

Caspian stepped closer to Peter. Them Caspian swung his arm. (Dang, I know… fight! Well I shouldn't encourage them…) Peter swerved out of the way. Peter grabbed the back of Caspian's shirt then pushed him against the wall. Caspian elbowed Peter in the stomach. Caspian turned around so his back was angst the wall. Peter grabbed Caspian's collar thinking Caspian would swing at him. Caspian didn't. Peter didn't know why but right there he hated Caspian. He disliked Caspian before but this was different. It was hate.

"Don't ever hurt my sister, or you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore," Peter whispered to Caspian. The door creaked, but Peter didn't notice.

"Only if you don't hurt mine," Caspian mumbled. Peter dropped Caspian's collar and turned around.

"As tu? Non…" Lia and Susan stood in the doorway: both where wide eyed and dumbstruck. "Peter…" was all Susan managed to say. Caspian pushed past Peter and whispered something to Susan. She stared at him for a moment then looked at Caspian. Caspian led Susan away.

Peter couldn't think of what to say, "Lia, I-"

"Why?" Lia shook her head, "Peter that was stupid and immature! I thought I made it clear, no fighting!" Peter could barley believe he did fight Caspian himself. How could he explain it to Lia? "And you took advantage of Edmund! He's your younger brother. He shouldn't be manipulated like that! How do you feel?"

Peter walked toward Lia. He was so confused! How did he feel right then? He was mixed up, "I- I don't know, OK? I'm confused! I did a horrible thing, spying on Susan and using Edmund to do it. I fought with Caspian. I hated him. Which I never even had a reason for hating him! I want to vent, but nothing works. I just don't know!"

Lia's eyes softened I a little, "You want everything to stay the same don't you?" Peter stared at her. That was it. Peter shook his head, "But that doesn't make any sense."

Lia looked down, "Yes, it does. You want it to be like after you defeated the White Which. After you came back it was all so different. Then Narnia was deferent too, once you went back." Lia seemed to think back then she stared laughing. Peter was even more confused, "Why are you laughing? 5 seconds ago you where yelling at me."

Lia smiled weakly, "Just thinking of the first time you meet Caspian. If I hadn't been so shocked to see you in Narnia I would have been laughing my head off because of the look on your faces." She continued laughing, but her face was stern again, "Huh…"

"What?" Peter asked trying to keep off the subject of Caspian.

"Something is telling me to smack you right now… but I don't think I should…" Lia continued looking up.

"Are you going to smack me?" Peter couldn't think of anything to say.

"You deserve it. That's for sure," Lia smiled, "I'm not, Caspian beat you up good _but _you _**have **_to apologize to Caspian and Susan, Lucy too. Do whatever they want. No questions asked, or complaining, and I've another punishment too."

Peter let out a sigh, "I will." He deserved a more horrible punishment, but Lia didn't have the heart.

Lia got up, "Oh, and I almost forgot, Edmund! Everyone, you must serve everyone for 1 month, but me because you already serve me forever."

Peter laughed, "And when did we decide that?"

Lia giggled, "Right before you kissed me."

"Remind me of that again?" Peter grinned.

Lia, "No." She turned around to the door. Peter's smile faded. So that was Lia's other punishment. Lia walked out the door and down the hall. Peter wanted to smack himself right then. He went over to his bed, ready for sleep.

(hehe, not over yet…)

Peter blinked. Light shone brightly through his eyes, "What the heck?" he said getting up. Caspian stood on his side of the room going through his books.

"Ok, Ok, I'm getting up," Peter said hoping Caspian would talk to him. Caspian instead headed out the door, closing it lightly behind him. Peter sighed; _this would be a long day. _

And he was right.

Peter didn't even bother going down to breakfast. He headed strait to the classroom, just as everyone else was arriving. The teachers gave horribly long lectures. There where a few pop quizzes, and Frank, the class clown, got sick in the middle of the reading of the Romans.

Peter sat in the middle of math. This was one of the few classes he had with Caspian. Mrs. Parks was exceptionally dull.

"If you covert the-" The door opened a small girl stood in the doorway, "May I help you?" Mrs. Parks asked to small girl.

The little girl walked slowly up to Mrs. Parks, whispering something to her. Mrs. Parks shook her head and the little girl went right back out the door, "Caspian," Mrs. Parks began. All eyes turned to Caspian. "The headmaster would like to see you."

Caspian stood up. He shuffled with his books and walked out the door. Everyone watched Caspian leave. There was a silence. No one ever got called to the headmaster's office unless it was a serious matter, "Anyways," Mrs. Parks continued the math lesson. Peter just stared down at his books, this could not be good.

After math was let out, it was lunch. Peter hurried to the dinning hall. He needed to tell Edmund, and hopefully find Susan, Lia, and Lucy. Peter stepped into the dinning hall, now all he'd have to do is look for the kid with 12 plates of food. He searched the tables. He spotted Edmund, of course, stuffing his mouth and making terrible jokes that his friends, weirdly enough laughed at.

Peter yelled, "Edmund! Ed!"

Edmund, mouth filled, turned toward Peter, "umt poo du unt?"

"Ed, please, come here!" Peter said grabbing his arm and pulling him up. Peter dragged him over to a corner.

Edmund swallowed, "Ok, ok, what?!"

"Caspian was sent to the headmaster's office today," Peter told Edmund.

Edmund swallowed any other food left, "What? Why?"

Peter shook his head, "I don't know. It was in the middle of advanced math."

"What if they suspend him or something? Would he have to go back to Narnia? Or if he couldn't go back to Narnia, where would he go?" Edmund pressed Peter.

Peter shook his head again, "Let's find the others, and wait for Caspian."

**U all hate me right now, I know. Im sry it was out so late my dog, belle, died 2 weeks ago and my comp wasn't working right. Anyhow I have a new puppy 6 six weeks old, girl, name: millie, and shes a German Shepard/ Britney mix. Plz R & R!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

**AH!! I'm SOOOO sry!! My comp lost ALL my word documents! I had to rewrite everything! Well here u go! SCREAM!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Leal: OMG! I'm so tired working all day and all night for my and C. S. Lewis's characters. **

**Caspian: Yes you've done a lot for me…**

**Leal: oh, shut it. they don't even know what you're in for.**

**Caspian: mad**

**Leal: does this mean I have to do my own disclaimer?**

**Caspian: …**

**Leal: Fine, I do not own Ever Ever After, Narnia, or its characters. I hate doing this every time!**

**Caspian: Try to enjoy my torture**

**Leal: grabs Caspian by the ear you haven't seen torture yet!**

Susan blinked. Could history be any harder? She stared blankly down at her homework sheet. Did anyone know when Alexander the Great died? She knew that Fledge that the flying horse that helped Narnia become a stronghold. She tried to get her mind off the homework, but she was at school, that was hard. Susan looked around. She saw Lucy walking a little ways in front of her.

"Lucy!" she called over, waving her arm high. Lucy turned around managing a weak smile.

"Hey, I haven't seen you sense me and Caspian's date. Are you OK?" She asked looking at Lucy. Lucy looked at her. Lucy's face showed of emotion that Susan wished she'd never see in her sister's face.

"I'm OK, why?" she coughed, smiling, but not the warm happy Lucy smile Susan was used to.

"I don't know… You just don't seem, well you." She said, not wanting to say _Your mopping around, and your face is pale, plus I thought you were the happy one in our family. _

Lucy stared at Susan, "No one acts like themselves anymore," Lucy turned around and walked off. Susan stared at where Lucy was standing. _No one acts like themselves anymore. _Susan shook her head. What's wrong? Everything is falling into place now.

"Sue!" Susan jumped and turned around. Lia stood next to her.

"Stop sneaking up on me! We aren't 8 year old school girls," Susan breathed.

"Yet we are school girls," Lia smiled, and stared kindly, "What's gotcha?"

Susan looked at where Lucy left, "Nothing, stupid stuff."

Lia stared politely, unconvinced, "Oh well, let's go see Edmund. He'd love us dropping in."

Susan couldn't help smiling, "Ok."

They walked to the boys' school court yard. Susan looked around her. Girls twirling their hair and giggling at some silly remark whatever boy they were talking to made. She hoped her and Caspian didn't look like that. She ran into someone. Susan found herself face to chest. This was normal, "I-I'm so sorry, I-"

"Save it Sue, you run into people 24-7" Peter smiled. Edmund laughed by Peter.

"I take my sorry back," Susan giggled.

"Ok, kiss and make up, what did you want to tell us?" Lia exclaimed.

Edmund stared at Lia confused, "What? But how-"

"I have my reliable sources. Now spit it out, Ed, or do you want me to do it for you?" Lia smirked at Edmund.

Edmund took a deep breath, "Caspian was sent to the headmaster's office today during Peter's and his math class, and we don't know why. It's all very confusing. Peter ran to tell me, then we came to find you, and I feel if I could scream, but you, us… ugh, I'm going to stop talking."

Susan laughed, "I'd like to go to the opposite universe where you did stop talking."

"Well do you know of anything that Caspian might have done?" Lia asked.

"No, I barely saw him all day," Peter sighed.

Susan looked at her feet. What would happen if Caspian was expelled?

"Let's meet in Peter's and Caspian's room after are classes are done. That way we can try to talk to Caspian when he's done with the headmaster," Susan said plainly. Aye's and OK's followed.

"Who will tell Lucy?" Edmund said looking around their group.

"I guess, we could," Lia suggested looking at Susan and back at the others.

"That works. I could um, well check _my _reliable sources," Edmund stared at Lia.

"You mean you'll check the latest gossip?" Lia smiled.

"Same difference," Edmund growled.

"Let's just get going!" Peter sighed, "Ok, that works. Meet you at the garden, 4."

"See you later," Lia grabbed a hold of Susan's hand and pulled her back towards the girl's school.

"That was a lot of fun now Caspian is in trouble," Susan said walking at a fast pace.

Lia nodded and pulled Susan again. What could have Caspian done? This didn't make any sense. They worked their way into the building climbing up the staircase to Lucy's room. Susan wondered if Lucy already knew. She knocked on the door at the end of the hallway. Lia stood motionless beside her. The door opened and Lucy's darkened face answered.

"Hello?"

"Luce! We have to talk to you!" Susan blurted out.

"What?" Lucy frowned

"It's Caspian, he's at the headmasters," Lia sighed.

"Oh, why?" Lucy stepped out of the doorway.

Lia shook her head, "We don't know."

"Can you help?" Susan begged, "Wait. Of course you can! But _won't _you help?"

Lucy sighed and pushed past Susan and Lia, "It's the least I can do." Susan smiled at Lucy maybe this really was the same Lu.

"C'mon!" Lia yelled pacing back down the hall way.

All day they asked around if anyone had seen Caspian. They found Caspian's classmates and asked them if Caspian ever did anything, and, of course, the answer was always no. Susan sighed and looked at her watched.

"Time to go to the garden."

Lucy sighed too, "Ok, but I feel horrible that we couldn't be for of a use."

Lia, "Oh well, let's see if the boys found anything."

They started off the garden. Susan wondered what Caspian could have done, or did they find out there was no 'Caspian'. She rounded the corner to where they always meet, Lia and Lucy trailing close behind. Peter sat with his hand on is head and Edmund playing with some lace. Caspian stopped pacing and looked toward Susan.

"Oh, god!" Susan walked over to Caspian and hugged him, "What in the name of Aslan happened?"

Caspian shook his head, "I really don't know. I didn't do anything."

"But they claim he did," Peter sighed.

"What then?" Lucy asked.

"Stealing and selling," Edmund answered.

Lia groaned, "Ugh, just spit it out!"

"A locket; it belonged to the founder of your school, it also had a ruby the size of my fist in it. They searched my things and found some sort of papers in it, letters consulting of selling the locket in the black market," Caspian sighed, "Of course I had no idea this locket existed till they accused me for stealing it."

"Well, why did they think it was you?" Susan asked.

"When the locket went missing, there was a Spanish farm tool piece that was apparently used to get the locket. It was hanging behind a painting, how classic," Edmund mumbled.

"So what are they going to do to you?" Lia asked her brother.

"I don't know, but it won't be pretty, I'm sure," Caspian sighed.

Lucy looked around, "Who would want to do this, anyways?"

"Again, I really don't know," Caspian said.

"Great!" Lia sat down by Peter, "There goes keeping a low profile!"

Peter agreed, "We need to find whoever did steal the locket."

Susan pushed closer to Caspian, "That will be easy. There are 900 students in each school!"

"Well, how ever it was wanted to blame Caspian," Lia guessed resting her head on Peter's shoulder.

"Make anyone mad lately, Caspian?" Edmund asked.

"No, unless Lia counts," Caspian smiled.

Lia stared, "Ha, ha."

Lucy remanded silent. Susan looked over at her, "Luce?"

"Um, yeah?" Lucy asked.

"Any ideas?" Caspian asked.

"Yes, I think I know who it is."

**YIPPIE! I'm back! I'll update, really, really, soon. I'm working on some others stories too. So watch for them! R&R! PLZ?!**


	8. Chapter 8

OMG I'm sooo sorry

**OMG I'm sooo sorry! I swear I have writer's block, I had to write 5 essays the other day and it dragged everything out of me. Well, it's getting close to the end 3…5, maybe, more chapters. Disclaimer time happy dance: **

**Peter: Mysteries!**

**Edmund: When did we agree to this?**

**Peter: We didn't, **_**we **_**belong to C.S. Lewis, but with disclaimers Leal is able to use our characters.**

**Edmund: Then why do we do the Disclaimers? **

**Peter: Because they're fun!**

**Edmund: Hm-uh. **

**Peter: Time for the Disclaimer!**

**Edmund: NOOO! jumps on Peter**

**Peter: Leal smack doesn't own kick Narnia, or its hit characters, only punch Lia!**

**Edmund Aw!! Man!! mad**

**Lia: What? Someone call…? Ouch, what happened?**

**Edmund: mutters disclaimer mad**

Lia rummaged through her papers. _Aw, here, scores for midterms….good, great, greater, really good…_Lia thought as she read her midterms. She let out a sigh. She'd scored high enough in History to pass x2. She turned on her heel, walking, but still reading, to her dorm.

"_Lia!" _a voice said in a sing-song.

Lia turned, "What do you want Magpie?"

Morgan twisted her mouth into a grimace then back into a sly smile, "Oh, I heard there was a little misfortune. Darling, would you say _C'est horrible_?"

"Yes, now _aller-en_!" Lia rolled her eyes.

"Tsk, tsk, mademoiselle, and I always said that the French weren't rude," Morgan smiled.

"Ferme ta gueule, shut up," Lia hissed.

Morgan kept her smirk from reaching its limit, "I was thinking, I _might _have some, ah, valuable information. But, of course the only person who should hear it would be Caspian himself, wouldn't you agree?"

Lia had trouble keeping calm, _"Ta gueule!"_

"Oops, I was wrong wasn't I? They are quite rude," Morgan laughed.

"_Ferme ta putain de gueule_," Lia repeated, "For the last time, _sortir avec elle_."

Morgan sighed sarcastically, "Fine I'll go talk to them myself."

"-and my family and friends, Morgan," Lia narrowed her eyes.

"As you wish," Morgan said.

"_Aller en enfer_!" Lia yelled. Morgan laughed and skipped off.

Lia shook her head, _ugh, I'm so stupid! _Of course Morgan was mad at Caspian and Susan, but wouldn't she get revenge on Susan? Lia crumpled the paper in her left hand and ran to the boy's dorm.

"It's Morgan! Of course it's Morgan, ugh, I can't believe I missed _that_!" Lia said.

"What did you say to her?" Peter asked.

Lia hesitated, "Aller en enfer…"

"What?" Caspian asked, "I don't speak French yet."

"Go to heck," Lia dazed, "Well, not _heck _but…"

Peter sighed, "We aren't allowed to cuss on campus."

"Hey, hell isn't that much of a cuss word compared to what I wanted to yell at the magpie," Lia hissed.

Caspian said, "Still she as something on you. What else?"

"Well, I told her to shut it, in well some pretty cuss-_like_ ways, and to stay away from me and my family," Lia thought back.

"What did she want?"

"To talk to Caspian," Lia said, "privately."

"What other choice do we have?" Caspian said quickly.

"None, but we don't tell Susan, Luce, or Edmund," Peter sighed.

"Yes, better that way," Lia agreed, "Sorry, Cas."

"Hm-uh," Caspian mumbled.

The glow of the candles in the room seemed to darken a little. The pale brick walls dimly gave a hint that they were there. Silence crept over the three, absorbed in their own thoughts. The past conversation was aberration to the mind. Statements of before was recurring in each others thoughts. No respite from the facts. Of course, who'd notice if the facts were wrong?

Lia slept restlessly. The wind knocking on the window, waiting, calling, listening. Shallow breaths were heard faintly as Lia thought back to Narnia.

The leaves tingled. The sun shone warmly down on a beach. A sea-breeze washed up onto the grassed plain scanning the weary sand. Lia's blue-green eyes stared out at the matching ocean.

"Enjoying the ocean, dearest?"

Lia turned around, "Aslan!"

Aslan laughed as Lia throw her arms around him, "My, you've grown as much as Lucy, if not more!" She remembered Lucy, now 3 inches taller.

"Ah, now that unfortunate that we come to business so abruptly," Aslan inquired.

"Lucy?" Lia questioned.

Aslan agreed, "Yes, yes, and your brother if a factor too."

"What do you inquire…?" Lia asked confused.

"As you know some trouble has occurred in your England. If Caspian can not keep his place, then he will be automatically sent back the Narnia."

"Oh…" Lia thought for a moment. That concluded that question, "and Lucy? I haven't any idea what has been up with her lately, or how her disposition in the conflict means anything."

"Ah, Queen Lucy knows more then what you give her credit for, Lia. She has a connection with Narnia that the others don't. Each of you are connected to Narnia in a different way. For example, Queen Susan has a gift for 'working things out' if you prefer. She can easily dissolve a problem, or fix a compromise."

Lia sighed still confused, "You mean like a special _power_?"

Aslan nodded, "Well, yes, and you, my dear, you have a general _knowledge_ that other don't have. You are quite highly skilled in everything, and seemed to be able to just _know_."

Lia smiled quickly. That was something, but why? And he isn't answering the Lucy question, "Is this why Lucy is so…"

"Different? Daughter of Eve, Lucy has her 'gift' in knowledge similar to you, yet hers is in the future."

"You mean she sees the future?" Lia gaped.

"No, not exactly, she sees what _might_ happen. If she chose goat's cheese, per say, and not cow's cheese, at the market a certain day, she could 'see', more like a inner feeling, that she'll get food poisoning, so she changes her mind and gets the cow's cheese," Aslan said smoothly.

Lia started laughing, "Cheese? Funny comparison, Aslan! Yet I do understand that now."

"Quite, I thought it might be appropriate," he smiled.

"So this is caused by…?"

Aslan smiled, "Going back and forth between the two worlds, having two lives, dear."

"So it gives us super senses?" Lia asked, "Or really an extra one, quite supernatural-drama novel, Aslan."

"I wouldn't consider it that way, but if that makes sense to you," Aslan answered.

Lia pondered it for a moment and turned to the ocean, "So Lucy sees what could…oh! No wonder why she's having nightmares!"

"Precisely, Princess."

Lia turned back to the lion solemnly, "Aslan, one more question, why are you here, telling me this?"

"You have a 'need to know' insight, Lia. You would have a need to know this soon enough. Lia, you are on the 500th page of the mystery novel, while the others are on the 100th. Lucy only skips to parts of the pages ahead and sees what's possible," He smiled.

Lia nodded, "Should I tell them?" She asked herself.

Aslan whispered, "Do you like it when someone tells you an important factor in the story when you aren't there yet?"

"No."

"Would you like to know the others 'gifts'?" Aslan smiled.

Lia couldn't help but smile the same warm smiled back, "Yes, please."

**That one was **_**really**_** short, and I'm sorry about that. I'm trying to make up lost time. GUESS WHAT? I have a new story! For all of you who are interested in Lia's past, or just like me, ;D it's called 'Clean Cut'. I can't tell you how much you guys mean to me. Everyone who reads my horrible attempts and reviews, you people ROCK MY SOCKS OFF **

**(though I don't enjoy wearing socks). Which reminds me….R&R PLZ!**


	9. Short note

OK guys, I'm really sorry about this but school has been keeping me waaaay back on my writing

**OK guys, I'm **_**really**_** sorry about this but school has been keeping me waaaay back on my writing. So I will not be up-dating soon. I luv writing but my school must hate it. I'm trying really hard to update!! Sorry! **

** Leal **


	10. Chapter 9

**You all hate me! It has been, what now, half a year or something? My god I'm sorry.**

**Lucy: Hello! New chapter!**

**Edmund: Yup, sorry for the wait! Leal is in multiple plays and she's swamped.**

**Lucy: Plus the stupid comp is having probs…again…**

**Edmund: She doesn't own Narnia; it's characters, only Lia and Morgan.**

**Lucy: And some of the extras**

**Edmund: Speaking of stories…. Anyone seen my book?**

**Lucy: Er, no…**

**Edmund: You have it, don't you?**

**Lucy: Um, no bye! **

**Edmund: Lucy come back here!**

_Can fear, hope, annoyance, and other strange emotions be felt by one person? _Caspian thought. Fear, fear for failing. Hope, hope for wanting. Annoyance, because Lia wouldn't tell him what he was doing tonight_. _

"Caspian!" Lia's voice hissed outside his door, "Get out here now!"

Caspian scowled as he opened the door. Lia stood, arms crossed, with her red skirt and blue blouse on. She looked up then down, studying him closely.

"What?"

"Eh, you'll do," Lia sighed and pulled him out of the doorway.

_Well, that was a little offensive_, Caspian thought as his sister dragged him down the hall, "So, what exactly am I suppose to be doing?"

Lia rolled her eyes turning corners swiftly, hurrying out of the school's large iron doors and hastily walking down the street. Soon the streets began to swarm with more buildings and people. Little stores and cafés started to form, and Lia glided right though them.

She started towards a little café. _Café __Clair de Lune_, by the looks of it. The large sign above the door was huge. Caspian pondered what 'Clair de Lune' meant. It was French, obviously Lia, but… Moonlight! That is what it meant. He picked up at least something from her constant ramblings.

Caspian suddenly stopped, "Wait! Lia, no! Aslan, no! You're not thinking about-"

"Hullo!"

He froze. _Stupid, stupid. _He heard heels clacking towards him and Lia. _I will wring her neck for this!_ Caspian thought wryly.

"'Ello," Lia smiled.

"Hullo, Caspian! Thank you for inviting me to dinner!" Morgan delightfully said.

Caspian whispered hoarsely, "Yes."

Lia elbowed him in the ribs, "Er, thank you?" He corrected.

"Well…" Lia tucked her a lose strand of hair behind her ear, "I need to do some shopping. Bye!"

Caspian watched Lia pad down the street. He forcefully turned to Morgan. She smiled. What was she waiting for? She seemed to be waiting for him to do something…

_Aslan, Caspian! You're as blind as a dead tree sometimes!_

Caspian looked around. What was that?!

"Caspian?" Morgan asked, "What are you looking for?"

_Oops…_

"Um, nothing," he said, "I was just- I mean, I thought I heard someone call me…"

"Oh."

Caspian felt something probe the back of his mind. He thought of what to do next, "Er, let's take a seat?"

Morgan smiled widely, "Yes!"

They walked over to the waiter, who seated them at a table outside, by the sidewalk. Caspian looked at Morgan. She was wearing a dark blue dress with strap sandals. Her hair was tied up in a neat bun. A simple chain hung from her neck, with a small jewel clipped on.

The table they sat at had a glass top with a white table cloth tossed over. Two plates, sets of silverware, and a candle were placed on the table. About 5 other tables set up similarly hung about in the fenced area. The fence was small with swoops and curves standing by a ring of small shrub-like bushes. Moonlight poured into the surrounding areas, filling the few flower pieces with the silvery light.

"So," Morgan said sweetly, "Tell me your story."

Susan leaned against a shop window. The bookstore behind her was mainly empty other then the many books and the clerk, who was deep in _The Tempest _and wasn't managing the store well. Lia stood to her right as they looked across the street to a little café.

Susan tapped her fingers against the glass, "Try harder."

"I can't!" Lia hissed, "All I can do is poke!"

"But I can't lower my level. If I try again, I'll end up talking, and he'll think he is insane!" Susan sighed.

Lia dropped to the ground, "I have a headache now," She said plainly.

Susan looked on at Morgan and Caspian sitting at a table by the sidewalk. How she wanted to be there instead of Morgan. Caspian talked unsurely as Morgan listened with the stupid look on her face, deeply interested.

"Oh!" Lia said, "My brother is so-!"

"Just let it rest. I'll talk to him; say it is me," Susan closed her eyes. Little voices crept into her ears, and then she let her mind wonder carefully to Caspian. All voices drained, but one.

_Caspian! Listen to me, it's Susan. I can not explain now, but ask Morgan about the robbery. _Susan thought the words.

Caspian straightened as glanced to his left and right. Susan felt the uncertainty in his mind. Caspian spoke.

"What is he saying?" Lia asked from the ground.

"Eh…Now I…Know I did not…I can not…Who did it?" Susan struggled to understand what he was saying.

Lia sighed, "Can't you get clearer?"

"Not really. I am not a professional at this, you know. I learned I could do this 3 days ago!"

Lia stood up, pointing her eyes at the pair, "Look, she's saying something! Can you find it?"

Susan switched over to Morgan, "Maybe…There! …Many people here…do anything….I have been…long time…I could…pull strings."

"Huh," Lia folded her arms.

Susan shook her head. It will be a long night.

"She what?"

"Yes, I thought the woman in Narnia were forward," Caspian said.

"Humph!" Lia narrowed her eyes.

Susan ignored this, "So, she _admitted_ she knew who did it?"

Caspian thought a moment, "No, well, maybe…"

"I wish you were better at Reading, Susan. That would have been useful," Lia hissed.

"Not all of us have an obsessive amount of knowledge," Susan retorted.

"What now?"

**OMG IM BACK!!!!!!!!! Sorry for it being so short. I ran out of ideas XD! 5 more reviews and I'll up date! REVIEW PLZ! Little button, down there, see it?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hulllllloooo! I'm really happy so many people like my stories! So many hits, and fav story's. Thank you so much! This chapter is really short, but it has meaning. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Uh...If I owned Narnia...I wouldn't be writing this. **

_ xXx_

_If I was to die, this would be the place, _Lucy thought.

Lucy was curled up in a ball, sitting on the cold ground. Trees flowed around her, with sunlight shining through happily. Soft grass covered the earth and leaves laid atop of that.

She let her head fall backwards to where it a small tree. Lucy embraced the yellow light that made its way through the trees. She was calm…for once. She wouldn't let her eyes close, because she knew that if she did, she'd see something terrible that made her cry.

Sometimes it was Aslan. But not the way she'd last seen him. It would be of the stone table, and on top, a lump of mud-streaked golden fur. She's see Susan crying, and feel tears stream down her own face. She'd hear the whispers that clouded her when she knew he was dead. And then she'd want to die too.

Other times it was…Well, she didn't know. Maybe of what could happen. It wasn't what has happened. She's see her family in pain, people dieing, losing all hope. Her eyes started her wonder downwards…

_No, _Lucy thought, _I will not close my eyes._

But it was too late. Colour washed over her. Little figures could be made out of the blur, and soon people became clear. Light flowed down onto their faces. She could see the emotions.

_Someone stood in a room. Only a little light seemed to creep in. It was a girl. Long dark hair was straight down her back. Tears fell to the floor and she cried. It was Susan. _

_Another figure was on the opposite side of the room. It just laid there. It didn't do anything. Lucy wanted to step closer, she wanted to know who it was. But knowing would only hurt her. She didn't want to know, because she knew it would hurt. Yet she needed to know. _

_She took a step towards Susan first. She had no idea Lucy was there, but continued to weep. She shook, like an artic wind had swept through her. Every joint seemed to buckle, till finally, Susan fell to her knees. _

_Lucy wanted to run to her, hug her, say whatever it was it was fine, and all would be better. But she didn't know it would be fine, and Susan couldn't hear, see, or feel her there. She turned her eyes away from Susan, not wanting to look at her crying sister any more._

_Again she moved towards the dark figure. The closer she got, the better she could make out its out lines. It was a human. Another step. It was a man. Lucy's feet wouldn't move, she couldn't breathe. She knew who it was. _

_It was her brother, Peter, he was dead._

Screaming. Where was it coming from? Lucy's eyes fluttered open. The screaming was coming from her. She wanted to stop, but she couldn't. Tears muffled the scream to a halt. Lucy started to choke. Though no sound was coming from her mouth, she was screaming.

He was dead. Dead. It wouldn't happen. Not yet. No. No, no, no, no. What a terrible dream. What a horrible, repulsive, vile dream. It was appalling. Lucy gasped, no, it wasn't happening. Peter was doing homework, and Susan was with Lia… Where was Lia? She wasn't in the dream, nor where Edmund or Caspian.

Where they dead too?

_Stop it, _Lucy told herself, _Stop it!_

She looked around her. The yellow sunlight was faded and the tree's shadows started to move. Lucy got up. _I have to get back._

And with that she ran. She ran back to school, back to her family, back where she knew something horrible was going to happen.

_ xXx_

**OMG YOU ALL HATE ME! Yes I killed Peter…But will it happen? MEWHAHAHA! It's a little cliffie… PLZ R&R, LUV YA**


	12. Chapter 11

Edmund looked down at his book bored by the simple facts. Britain's history was nothing compared to Narnia. He flicked to the next page. At the top it was labeled: _Religious aftermath of the Black Plague. _Joy. There was strictly _nothing _to do at this forsaken school. Edmund wanted to go back to sword practice. Being the head fencer in his grade meant nothing to him. _Rather be on a ship to foreign lands… _he thought.

He knew that he _could _go back to Narnia, but not on whim. He and Lucy could. A bit of guilt lingered in the want to go back. Edmund closed his eyes from the text book. Peter and Susan could never go back. Would it really be the same? Edmund thought of he and Lucy walking among Narnia's forests one more. None of it seemed to fit together. All he wanted was to go back; is that wrong? All he had of his kingdom was memories.

_Sunlight whispered through the beach. The sea breeze felt good as it slowly kissed Edmund's face. He looked at his brother and sister on either side of him. Susan's hair was long and curled up at her neck. She wore tiny gold good pieces in the curled hair. A thick gold piece wrapped around her head to release a chain of two diamonds and an emerald on her forehead. Susan's dress was white with violet designs wrapping around her waist and curling down to her feet. She was so beautiful at seventeen now, but was too proud to marry. He and Peter had tried to persuade her, but his sister's independent attitude grew strong at each plea. Susan always answered, 'might I force you to take a bride in one that you did not love?' He and Peter hadn't given up trying to cajole their sister._

_Peter seemed more and more like a king each day to Edmund. It was amazing though, he could, when the siblings would ride their horses, turn into a child again. He'd grown taller and broader shouldered. Edmund himself was never far behind Peter. Though he never thought to count his growth, he knew he had every time he looked in the mirror. Now, as they all waited for the ship to come in carrying their littlest sister, Edmund felt overjoyed. Lucy had insisted on traveling to the islands. She had claimed her journey strictly political, but knowing Lucy, there was always time for pleasure. _

"_Oh, look! The ship is here!" yelled Susan stepping away from her brothers and into the sand. Edmund grinned and followed his sister into the sand. _

"_Watch, Ed, Sue," Peter said as his siblings ran through the sand to the dock. _

_Susan turned her head, giving a light laugh, "Oh, hurry Peter! This isn't the time to be formal, really."_

_Peter smiled and started after Edmund and Susan. Edmund reached the dock and climbed on. Susan turned to head slightly to acknowledge Edmund reaching her side, but kept smiling at the on coming ship. The ship pulled into harbor and they walked quickly down to the ships side by the dock. Lucy's figure appeared at the edge. She smiled and waved, "Hullo! I am back!"_

_Once she got to the dock many hugs and kisses where given. Lucy laughed happily. Edmund looked at his sister closely. She had been gone for six months, and in six months his sister had died and been reborn, it seemed. Her hair was long, like Susan's but shorter, and it was fairly curly. She had cut two thick strands in the front on either side of her face. These strands were about shoulder length and completely curled. She wore a faded dark blue dress that only came to her knees. Lucy was taller and more womanly now._

"_Wow Luce, you've gone and grown up," said Edmund. _

"_We," Susan said looking at the dress Lucy was wearing, "are visiting the tailor when we get back to the castle."_

_Peter brought both Lucy and Susan into a hug, "Susan this 'isn't the time to be formal'." _

_Edmund and Peter laughed while Susan twisted her face into a grimace though her eyes twinkled in amusement. Though Lucy hadn't been there she was caught the moment and laughed too. They all stood there for a while talking painlessly with mere happiness shinning through each one of the rulers of Narnia. _

"**EDMUND**!"

Edmund tossed his head back. Ouch! He hit his head on the wall. What time was it? Had he fallen asleep? He looked at the text book had fallen to his chest, and the light from the widow had dimmed. Edmund shook his head from the whimsical thoughts and walked over to the door rubbing the back of his head. He opened the door to find the Narnian Princess staring at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Ed," Lia hissed, "Do you _know _how long I have been _standing_ here, knocking at your door, waiting for you?"

"No, but your yelling caused me to hit my head," Edmund said rubbing the back of his head.

"Good, that means I do not have to do it myself," Lia snorted.

Edmund yawned, "Why are you here anyways?"

Lia dropped at of her annoyed state and looked both ways down the school hallway. She looked back at Edmund with a worried expression. Then she took a deep breath, "I have news about-"

"Aslan!" Edmund said grabbing Lia's arm and pushing her through his door way. He looked out in the hall then closed the door. Edmund turned around.

"_Never_ do that unless I am _dying_," Lia said examining her arm where Edmund had pulled her in. She was on the door because Edmund, full of worry, had tossed her there. He muttered a sorry then bent down to talk with her, "Tell me, Lia."

"Morgan did not do it," Lia spilled out in a whisper, "Susan got into her head, with much difficulty, mind you, but she could know a bit about it. All the information leads up that it isn't a student here."

Edmund tried to understand, "Not the student? Are you suggesting the teachers?"

"No, I am saying it is someone who has connections here, Edmund. Peter and I taped into the school's own investigations. They suggest the black market is its location now," Lia stared down the whole time, she looked up at Edmund, "Do you understand? This isn't just witches and lions anymore, Caspian is suspected for a federal offence."

He nodded slowly, "Where is he now?"

Lia looked over her shoulder blankly, "With Susan. He- he's leaving."

"Leaving? Lia what are you tying to tell me. Be clearer," Edmund pushed.

Lia's lip trembled, she shook a bit as she let her eye fall to her lap. Everything about Lia right now looked wrong. She wore her average school uniform a bit messed up. Her shoes were worn out and her stockings were torn. Lia's hair was pulled into a bun that was falling down. She shut her eyes tight and shook her head a bit. Then Lia looked up at Edmund her eyes wide, "They are sending him away! My brother, Edmund, they are going to put him on a ship and set sail! Where, I do not know, I don't believe even Caspian knows! I sick of this world!"

Edmund stood up, "Oh, God."

_**xXx**_

Susan stared onward. Her eyes were red, and a stray tear rolled down her face. She sat in the garden on the bench with Caspian. He'd told her they needed to talk, but _this_? This was unbelievable. Could he really be leaving? She left him once and her heart barely kept beating at the loss. No. He couldn't go. Never.

"Susan, please…"

"No! You can't leave!" Susan turned to Caspian at her side. His brown eyes looked into her own eyes. She didn't want to see those brown eyes leave her once more.

"I don't want to," Caspian said, brushing a tear from her cheek.

How could she bare to lose him? After all the things she'd been through, after she'd fallen in love with him, after he kissed her. Everything would be lost.

"When you left Narnia, Aslan told me that you'd never come back. When I saw you walk through the doorway, I didn't think I'd ever see you again. It was like you choose to leave me there," Caspian said.

"I didn't-" Susan lost her words in the memories. Susan knew what Caspian was talking about. Leaving him at the doorway was like leaving pieces of her there, and when she came back here, she couldn't feel right. She felt like everything should be forgotten, that there wasn't any point.

"Susan…" Caspian whispered.

"That day," she choked out, "When I was trying to get Lucy to- Aslan, and you- you saved me. I don't know, but… then I thought… you couldn't leave me- I was so happy. Even in the middle of a battle. I- I think that is when I loved you."

Susan's tears stopped, but the pain kept on going.

_**xXx**_

**SORRY!!! I really am. I had serious writer's block with this story. I dreamt up the whole sailing away thing. I noticed this chapter didn't have that many metaphors and my usual 'describing of the setting'. This one was short and a little more factual. **

**~*leal*~ **


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARNIA! Eh, sucks for me.**

_**xXx**_

Susan looked down the school hallway. Her books were between her arms, and the papers neatly folded in between. She walked down the hallway, quickly and silently, hoping not to be noticed. But that was easier said then done.

She felt the eyes on her. They held their glare, keeping a steady distance away from her. Susan groaned quietly, and then let her posture drop, trying to think of something else to do so she'd look more like an average school child. She always held herself high, as to appear queenly, and behaved exactly as a princess should. The truth around it all was that she was a queen, but one that no one knew about. It was quite remarkable that everyone could pick it up. When speaking to her, they always appeared a bit more timid. People stood as they would in the presence of royalty (though none of them _thought _they were in the presence of royalty). The listened to her voice like waiting for a command, and let most self-pride vanish.

Of course the young Kings and Queens of Narnia were not commonly aware of their effect; mainly because there wasn't much to notice easily. To Susan this now emerged, and was awfully annoying. But if a queen was walking down the school hallway; would you pay a bit of attention? Susan was vastly fed up with subjects and crowns here, in the place which was as far away from her kingdom as she could image. Even the stars in the night sky seemed to be closer to the wonderful place just because they shined so bright.

Finally, after the long haul of piercing glances, she was outside. Susan sighed as the pale sun embraced her. This sun wasn't liked at Narnian sun, old and raging on the land and sea. That sun had a fiery heart to it. This sun, though so new and indulging, still held that warmth of knowledge to it. It shinned upon the damp England grass as it did on the warm Narnian sand. That sun today was shinning warmly on Susan today, but ice fluttered in her heart still.

She let out a slight cry, and moved away from the jumble of school kids calling to each other and rushing to class. Susan moved to a side of the building, where few people were to disturb her. She sunk down against the brick wall. The closest ivory widow was held about two to three meters above her, so chance of being herd was slim. Susan detained her need to cries. Why was everything so mixed up? The feeling that something was wrong, lurked oddly behind every bit of knowledge, like it was only a disguise in front of a deeper, more menacing evil. Nothing made sense, and she'd lost all aspects of sane a long time ago. Maybe everything needed to be this way, and everything she believed in wasn't true. Caspian didn't belong here. He didn't belong with _her_. She was never a queen of a magical land. She was never meant to have any connection with Narnia after she left. And –at the most horrid of thoughts- she and Caspian's love didn't exist.

The pain afflicted everywhere. Could every glace, every kiss, really not be true? For some reason, even though that one logic made all the sense in the world, she didn't believe it. That wasn't the truth, it could never be. Susan smiled at remembering every time he'd held her, and she liked the warmth that spread to her cheeks when he called her name. Susan's mind spun and all the emotions came flooding out. Tear started plainly, but they crawled down her cheeks very slowly. She knew a force was working behind the headmaster and the faculty, and obviously it wasn't of this place, but Narnian.

_**xXx**_

Peter climbed the black staircase of his school. He jumped into the halls of the Victorian building, passed students with questioning stares, and students with free, innocent laughs. He had been trying to sort out all that was happening. Everything leads to a dead end in his mind, and his imagination failed him. All logic was brought out, trying to form an act, but nothing accumulated in his mind. Frustrated, he turned down an empty hallway, waiting for something to strike him.

"Oh!"

Peter stepped back. The frame of a female body had slammed into him. He had been looking at the ground, cursing everyone else who caused this mess to happen in the first place. The girl's shoulder had bumped him in the chest and long, flowing fingers had grasped his arm. Peter raised his eyes to see Lia with a shocked look on her face.

"Oh," she mumbled again, shaking her head and raising her hand that wasn't clutching Peter's arm to her head, touching it lightly as if she had a head ache. Her eyes were closed as if in pain, and she was in an awkward position, ready to fall over.

"Forgive me, I-" Lia raised her head and opened her eyes, "Peter! Eh-"

Peter gasped Lia waist as she started to fall. He pulled her back up, holding her close to him. She closed her eyes once more and let out her breath as she'd been holding it the whole time. Peter blinked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, well, no! I mean-" She looked up at him. Her light teal eyes where soft but poignant. He'd wondered why her eyes where that colour ever since she'd told him that she was Caspian's sister. Everyone there had dark hair with large brown eyes, but Lia had light brown hair mixed with some golden highlights and light teal eyes. Her eyes were copious, with a gentle complexion to her soft face. It was almost amazing such a commanding, strict voice was hidden in there. Now, her hair was tied loosely back at the nape of her neck with a considerable navy ribbon with a few curls astray.

"Calm down," Peter said, holding her a little tighter, "What is it?"

"It's Narnia," Lia cried. Her voice was intense, but in a quick whisper, "Something's terribly wrong. Someone isn't happy, Peter, they aren't happy at all."

"What?" He looked at her closely; he was taken back at her words.

She shut her eyes, cringing in pain, "Aslan that hurts!"

"Lia?" Peter whispered, "Lia!"

"They hate us," She mumbled. Her whole body was shaking. Lia was traumatized; clinging to Peter, digging her nails into his skin. She opened her eyes, "They are here, Peter, he's back. That is why Caspi-" Lia cut off, "He is _here. _He is trying to hurt him. The cri- the crime isn't _real_."

She went limp in Peter's arms.

_**xXx**_

Peter sat outside the infirmary. After Lia stopped talking, he'd called out and soon enough, a student brought the nurse. She hadn't woken up yet, or the nurse would have sent him in. The most annoying part of it all was they would not let him in, or even tell him how she was doing. Caspian and Susan where there too, waiting with him. Susan held on to Caspian's side, holding his arm as a comfort. Caspian looked at Susan then back at the door again. The school had sent for Caspian because he was Lia's sister and Susan because she was Lia's roommate. Peter wasn't sure if Lucy or Edmund knew yet, but he wasn't about to leave his seat to go tell them.

Anger rushed through him. What could the nurse do to help her? It was a strictly Narnian why Lia was in pain. Peter was ready to fight the school, but Susan had stopped him from getting to far under their skin. He hated being helpless.

Peter started to think about was Lia had said to him before she passed-out; something about someone not being happy. Could this someone be coming after Lia? Is that why she ran into him in the hall? Peter remembered her saying they hate _us._ No one was coming after her, but where that coming after all of them? He thought of the last thing she'd said: _'the crime isn't real'. _Did that mean the crime Caspian was accused of? So Caspian was framed for no crime at all?

The door into the waiting room outside of the infirmary opened. Lucy and Edmund rushed in. Lucy ran over to Peter, her face usually shinning face somber. She tossed her arms around his neck and sat in his lap. Edmund sat down, "We herd Lia was here, why?"

Susan sat up a bit, "She passed-out and hasn't woken up yet, Ed."

"Before that she was in massive pain," Peter said over Lucy's shoulder.

"Do you think it was from her knowledge? Edmund asked, hushing his voice.

"Are you proposing," Caspian said, "what she knew was causing her pain?"

"It would make sense that way," Susan nodded.

Peter looked down, "Lia was trying to tell me something…"

"Well, you have the gift of comprehension, so comprehend or something!" Edmund hissed. He obviously didn't know what to say. Peter remained silent, thinking to himself. Edmund was right, he could to trigonometry in his head, easily, but this was a problem to big to solve.

"Peter," Susan said from across the room.

"Someone," Peter said after an extremely long moment, "knows about us. And he is hiding somewhere in this school."

Lucy uncoiled her arms and looked at Peter, "Knows? Knows…about Narnia?"

Peter didn't have to say anything for everyone else in the room to understand Lucy was right. Susan and Caspian exchanged terrified glanced. Edmund's eyes went wide with confusion. He shook his head for a moment, and then his eyes started to flame as he began to understand. Everyone was absolutely shocked. Peter somewhat had figured that out. Someone knows about Narnia, and is the one who is behind everything. He toiled over who it could be and why, but he didn't have enough information.

"But how did my sister know this?" Caspian said breaking the indolent shock.

Susan shook her head, "I don't know, but wouldn't you think Lucy would have seen it?"

Everyone looked to Lucy, quiet in disbelief. She gasped, "No! I didn't see anything like that."

"Aslan might have shown her," Edmund suggested.

Peter jumped on Edmund's comment, "She did say: '_Aslan that hurts'_ "

The conversation didn't go any farther. No one could think of anything else. Peter didn't want to provoke anyone by questioning them farther. They were all too appalled by his words already. Susan and Lucy gazed in astonishment, while Caspian and Edmund where still. Peter didn't want to think about Narnia or about the man who was planning their destruction. He looked up at Caspian stroking Susan's hair and looked to the infirmary door. All he thought about was Lia.

_**xXx**_

**If that made to sense to you, I wrote this while I was sick a few weeks ago. My computer wasn't accessing the internet. Anyways, if you're wondering, this was suppose to leave you hanging, and wondering like the characters in the story. If you think you missed something, you didn't, I'm just waiting to surprise you! At this point you all hate me for each chapter not giving you many answers, well I gave you some, but you'll just have to wait!**

**I wanted to say thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers. You all deal with me, and I'm very thankful for you.**

**If any suggestion (please I need them) just put them in your review or PM me. I have the main concept for the rest of the story and the ending, but I'm glad for every idea!**

**Thank you all,**

**Lealfaithful **


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey all! ****If you haven't noticed, or been notified I re-did the first chapter. It was really sucky. If you could, please go back and read it, then send it in with your review on this chapter. Thank you!**

**So this is chapter 13; must be the unlucky chapter! ;) There is a lot of skipping views in the story. I could decide on one or two, the scenes they encountered where to important.**

**Disclaimer: Will I really get sued if I don't do this, because I obviously never did and never will own this book/movie!**

_**xXx**_

Edmund sat over his homework, letting the candles in the school hallways let his work. Lia had woken up, but the nurse commanded her to stay in the infirmary, which Lia obviously wasn't very happy about. Yet she was too weak to fight back.

They had tried asking Lia what caused the pain when the nurse wasn't hovering. Lia always said she wasn't sure, and she didn't remember anything. Peter had tried every method in getting her to remember, but it always failed.

Edmund looked at his paper, _800 words on the difference between a pronoun and a noun! _It was a child's lesson. He didn't think there where even 800 words to describe the forced essay, annoying and idiotic being some of them.

He flipped his notebook back to the cover, and rested his head against the wall. He'd been assigned the essay for coiffing 'loudly' and 'rudely' in that days English lesson. Edmund had never been the teacher's favorite for many reasons, but this year, the professors hated him for no reason at all. Amazingly, Lucy said she was having more trouble with school this year too, but not as serious as Edmund's was. _Come to think of it, _Edmund thought, _none of us side well with the teachers._

"Ah-em!"

Edmund looked up to see the upper school Trig teacher standing above him. Edmund looked all over in a few glances, trying to detect what he had done, "Yes, sir?"

"I see you are doing your homework," The Trig teacher said sternly. Edmund didn't know his name, or really anything about him other then he was Peter and Caspian's professor.

He didn't see where this conversation was going, "Um…Yes, I am."

"In the hall."

"Yes…?" Edmund said, anger growing silently. What _was _this annoying teacher trying to prove, anyway?

The Trig teacher scoffed, "Well, you are in the _halls _doing your _homework _as of eight o' twenty _P.M_. It is strictly not allowed."

"_What_? When has _that _rule been in affect?!"

"Do not question me, pupil. 'No students to do their homework in the halls after the time of eight o'clock P.M,'" The professor said carelessly. He handed Edmund a white slip, "Now take this, and go back to your dorm.

Edmund stared at the slip.

"Now."

He stanched the slip and gathered his things, leaving the Trig teacher in the hallway.

_**xXx**_

Susan walked the campus. Caspian was at her side, telling her stories. His words where enthralling, bringing Susan closer to the story with every one. She loved time like these where he would talk aimlessly, describing everything a vivid detail. He made the characters in the stories seem real. It gave her comfort, when she had trouble deciding what was real anymore.

"They say he took all his strength, and brought it down on the water, causing it for form a shimmering hole in the middle of the sea. It swirled with all the colors of the ocean and shone with all the light of the sun. The hole reached the sea floor where plants still unknown thrived. Carving into delicate shapes, and sparkling like ocean jewels. Mermaidens and exotic birds where drawn by the beauty, and thrived in the area like it was a paradise.

"Ever since, man has searched for the hole in the sea, but they say once you find it, you can't return. Not because of spells, but because it is so beautiful, you will never want to leave. It forms trance in you, like how greed and anger fill one, but it fills you with longing and awe to the point where you would have to die if someone tried to take you away.

"But the place in unreachable, because it has formed guards of the first species that traveled there. They allow no one to see the hole, in fear that they too, like the many before, will fall pray to the beauty and have their life stolen from them."

Susan looked at Caspian as he stopped, "So, the Hole in the Sea?"

"Yes, it is said one of my great uncles went it find it. It is called the Suicide Sail because you'll die anyway. Whether it is by the sea, the guards, or the Hole itself, you will surely face death," He said looking at Susan in the way that made her wonder how he even existed.

"Did your Great Uncle know this?" She asked.

He kept silent for a moment, "Yes. He knew."

The thought of suicidal trip made Susan stop in her thoughts. Was it because Caspian's Great Uncle hit a dead end in his life, or did he believe he could make it? Susan hoped it wasn't a dead end for them, and the journey they were taking wasn't a Suicide Sail. She wasn't sure they'd every find the Hole in the Sea, or if one even existed for her.

"Do you think," Susan said wondering, "that anyone will ever make it to the Hole in the Sea?"

Caspian smiled at her, bringing a kiss down on her lips, "I don't know."

_**xXx**_

Lucy grasped the bow. It was long and smooth, but obviously worn. She stared at the target, twenty meters (21.8722 yards) a head of her. A whistle blew. Lucy fired. There was a mutter of approval behind her. It was the best of the day.

The arrow had almost reached perfect center, but it was still slightly off. Susan had taught her archery to Lucy's own request a year ago. This year, her class's girls where to take archery, while the boys fenced, much to Lucy's liking.

She reset the quiver and handed the bow to the nest girl, who was obviously nervous. Her hand trembled as she grabbed the bow and took an arrow. Lucy walked back to the group of girls either waiting for their turn or waiting for those girls to finish. She found a friend among the round faces and rosy cheeks.

"Lucy!" Hannah said, smiling, "That was great! Your sister must be some archer."

"You've no idea," Lucy smiled, thinking back to Narnia, and all the times Susan had stunned rulers from every corner of the land with her skill.

Suddenly there was a large groan from the girls as the teacher announced moving targets would be next, Hannah among them. Lucy padded her friend's shoulder, knowing she herself wouldn't have much of a problem at all.

She watched the teacher call on a student very loudly. He was a skinny man, but with a barking voice. Dark brown eyes glowered on the young girl, as he told her what was wrong with her position for all to hear.

"Hannah, don't you think out teacher is oddly commanding!" Lucy said.

"Yes," Hannah laughed, "He might as well be a drill sergeant."

Lucy agreed, "I'm almost sure all of London could hear him if he yelled any louder."

"You!"

Lucy whipped around. The teacher pointed at her, "Come here! Now!"

She hurried up to the teacher. He handed her the bow, and she lightly grabbed it. Lucy held an arrow to it, stringing it quietly. Raising the bow to shoulder height, she pulled back, giving her elbow a bit of leverage. Susan's supporting and correcting words rang through her head. Hearing nothing from the teacher, Lucy released her grip and the arrow went sailing through the air.

As it hit the moving target, she turned to the teacher. He looked at the shot, then at Lucy. A smirk slid across his face, "Where did you learn?"

"My sister."

"Aye, she is a _very _good teacher," He said, his tongue slipping over the words like a snake over rocks. The tone in his voice freighted Lucy, and the familiarity sparked suspicious curiosity, "I should speak with her. Do you think you could arrange that?"

"I could," Lucy said in a sharp whisper, knowing the lying thought behind her words.

"What is your name?"

"Lucy."

His eyes widened slightly, "Yes. What a pretty name. Very known name."

She nodded, walking as fast as she could back to Hannah. The teacher hesitated before calling another student to the moving target.

_**xXx**_

Peter walked away from the days events. He had just talked to Edmund and Lucy. Edmund was full of rage, speaking of the teachers who pushed him. Lucy spoke of the archery teacher. Susan had confirmed it wasn't the same teacher she had the past three years. She said that she didn't like the way he talked to her, repeating the words of the conversation.

He knew that the faculty must have a something against them, though that didn't seem to make much since. Peter padded down the hall to the infirmary; pushing through the double doors. He saw Lia sitting upright in the bed, reading intuitively.

"You know," She said looking at Peter, "In this book, it states that fainting, then a prolonged sleep is usually caused by stress, surprise, or sudden loss of oxygen, but is common and the patient should be sent home with a day after awaking, unless other neurological systems are spotted."

"Hey," He said taking a seat on the bed next to her.

"Is there any possible way that you came with good news? Preferably, that I am allowed out of this place?" She asked.

Peter smiled and shook his head, "No, I'm sorry. I needed your help."

"Go."

He started to speak, "The teachers are tough…"

"Aren't they always?" Lia looked at him, "…but not for-"

"Yes, never for me. Not usually for Susan or Lucy either. Ed is questionable of course…but that isn't the point. I need….possibilities."

She nodded, staring at her book, "They must know us."

"Well, yes, I mean if they are-"

"No, like the Kings and Queens of Narnia."

_**xXx**_

**I have the rest of the story figured out. I bet there will be 4 to 5 chapters till the end.**

**Love you all,**

**Lealfaithful**


End file.
